


Love, Pain, Delusion

by dreamyloner



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Pirate England, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slavery, Stockholm Syndrome, iggychu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyloner/pseuds/dreamyloner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For centuries, Yao has been living in peace with his siblings. That is, until the British pirate ships suddenly attack his coasts one day and sabotage several villages. Yao knows his realm is falling into pieces. To safeguard his land and people, he must submit himself to this notorious British Empire and become his new-found lover. </p><p>Pairing: Iggychu. Pirate!England x China.<br/>Warning: Yaoi, Mpreg, Smut.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Arthur first stumbled upon the exotic beauty, he pledged to possess him by all means. Be it coercion, manipulation or war, he would snatch him away from his golden realm, sabotage and dominate him thoroughly.

For years, he sailed across the ocean, usurping goods and luxuries, reveling in the feavour of tormenting the smaller nations and obliterating them as he wished. Some of them, mostly the tantalizing ones he had settled his eyes on; he would take them in and declare them his belongings. They called it colonization.

There were plenty of boys in his harem, all serving him endearingly and vowing their loyalty. He would lavish his immense love on them, train and educate them, provide them with the most privileges and resources, as long as they endeavored for him.

Those innocents he had tainted and caged were usually some vulnerable nations, very much often desolate, young and uncivilized. It was his pride to foster and cultivate them meticulously. Claiming whatever he desired was his trait.

This time, however, he wasn't dealing with a novice. He couldn't fathom why the Asian boy mesmerized him so much. He was notorious for preying on the younger ones. But this man, who was probably older than him, or so he had been informed, looked so enchanting for once he would have thought he was in a paradise. His face was so juvenile and flawless. It wasn't Arthur's first time to come across an Asian, but this raven-haired guy was most definitely his most beloved one so far.

The nation was called China.

The boy was named Yao. Wang Yao.

Arthur would have thought Yao was a girl at first. His incredible beauty and elegance could be more immaculate than any females'. What appealed to him though wasn't the fact that he was so pristine, but his tenacity to rebel against him.

This Asian nation was what he would call a pain in the neck. Yao was difficult to tackle. He was an enormous nation, and the kind that would isolate himself from the Westerners. He was well aware of Arthur's intentions, his plan of invading this fertile, spectacular land and starting his development there to yield profits. The ancient Asian country was so stunned when pirate ships suddenly showed up at their ports one day, compelling his people to trade away their commodities and importing foreign goods. He was furious, but couldn't do much besides witnessing the consequences of rejecting the European pirates. Villages were wrecked and burned in flame. People were forced into submission and enslaved. Arthur had his armed crews surround the coastal areas. Most of the time, he would avoid resorting to extreme violence but it was almost inevitable. He wasn't the patient and compassionate type. He detested anything, or anyone who interrupted with his conquest. He was rendered no choice but to destroy several coastal villages just so that Asian nation would surrender to his power.

And he succeeded.

Arthur slumped down in his seat and stared silently at Yao, a victorious smile gradually crawling over his face.

Yao was standing with his hands hidden in his sleeves. He didn't budge a bit as the intense, lecherous gazes fell upon him. He wasn't at all intimidated, perplexed maybe, but not menaced. If the European requested his land, he might try his best to negotiate with him. If he demanded his people, maybe he could make slight concessions. It was no good battling against the British Empire. His nation might be huge but it was completely devoid of weapons.

"What do you want from us?" Yao asked, with much calmness in his tone. He glared at the British pirate. Mostly, his sight fell on Arthur's exceptionally bushy eyebrows. He had seen a host of bizarre-looking Caucasians, but this one was seriously peculiar, if he must comment on his appearance. The brows were just out of the proper ratio. But aside from this eccentric trait, everything else was striking. He had never met someone as refreshing and suave as this British.

But then, he reminded himself such beauty only veiled a hideous, aggressive heart. He knew what he was combating with. He couldn't win against him. He could almost foresee every single ambition just by glancing at those glittering emerald orbs.

"Your goods, your everything," the pirate grinned, taking a sip of the Chinese tea. "Stuff we don't have. Stuff that's only found in your land."

"I can't give you all," China scowled. "You want to invade us?"

"I have no such intention at this moment," Arthur smirked. "If you would kindly cooperate with me, I see no such need to invade."

"Liar," Yao growled. "I have seen your deeds. What you've done to my neighbouring countries. You colonized them! You brought them all down with your force! We will not allow such atrocity. We will not be subjugated to your unreasonable abuse and slavery!"

The British pirate cocked his brows in amusement. Things were getting more intriguing every second he interacted with this Asian beauty. He had seen through his persistence. He had known Yao was something different; something worth putting effort to obtain.

Arthur stood up from the chair and strutted towards the other nation. Yao instinctively took a step back but then decided not to stir or to reveal any fear.

He had to stand up against the pirate.

At least, while he still could.

"And what are you going to do?" Arthur smiled, trailing his fingers through the long, sleek, black hair. As he pranced closer to the Asian, he got a better view of his complexions. The amber eyes were sparkling, darting anxiously to the ground. Yao's hands were still sealed inside his sleeves. He shuddered at the foreign touch.

"Don't," he muttered and flinched, but it didn't stop Arthur from fondling him. "Do not touch me!" Yao shrieked and smacked away the pirate's hand, which again, did no effect of threatening the British but only incited him to take more vulgar advances.

"Let me tell you something."

Arthur didn't hesitate to grasp the Asian's wrists and pin him to the wall. Petrified, Yao gasped and glowered at his enemy. "Your people are in my hands. I'm sure you know what is best for them. I'm not prone to insults and rejection. I thought you would know how to make wise choices. I do not like people squealing and howling at me. You do what I say, or your people are going to pay for your doom."

The Asian didn't dare retort this time. He didn't even attempt to wriggle out of the other nation's grip, knowing clearly that Arthur was being serious. He had seen his brutality when he wiped out his villages. His heart was racing. He couldn't imagine what imminent torture the European had in store for him.

"Okay…" Yao murmured, much to Arthur's astonishment. He had thought he would rebel a little longer. "As long as…you don't start another rampage…or massacre…don't hurt my people, my villages…I will do what you say."

"Well, that's unexpected. I have to say you're easier to handle than I originally pictured you," Arthur grinned and released Yao. "So, we have a deal here? I don't like deals or bargains. I usually get whatever I want. But since it is you, I would make an exception."

"Just name it…" Yao muttered, his heart sinking as he spotted the smug smile on the British's face.

"You."

Yao widened his eyes incredulously and gawked at Arthur.

"What?"

"You." The pirate reiterated. "That's what I want."

**oOo**

He could feel the heat boiling up, his heart hammering at an unbearable rate.

It was mortifying. Horrendous. Outlandish.

In no way would he ever forget such a callous violation.

He was dressed in a glistening, silk robe, his hair combed neatly and adorned by accessories. His face was pallid with a beam of angst. He dragged along the hallway in bare feet, his porcelain skin showing in his revealing clothes.

"哥哥…" a girl whimpered.

Yao trembled and whirled around to see his younger siblings.

Mei, also called Taiwan, was his previous little sister. He would have given away anything just to protect her. She stared at him in awe, clinging apprehensively to Kiku and Yong Soo. The three children had been terrified by the sudden arrival of the British pirate. And they all realized that Yao, in attempts to shield them, had succumbed to Arthur's ruthless domination.

Yao didn't want his siblings to see him at all. The situation was humiliating. They all knew where he was heading to and what he was about to do. And he couldn't endure their whines and melancholy glances.

"Don't go!" Yong Soo tugged his sleeves desperately, his eyes almost brimming with tears.

"I told you to look after them, Kiku," Yao said bitterly to Japan.

"I actually agree with him," Kiku said solemnly and glimpsed Korea. "This time."

Yao sighed and kneeled down. He took the three kids into his embrace and reassured them. "Everything is fine. It's going to be alright. You three shouldn't linger around here. Go out and play. I will be back by dawn."

"Please, he's frightening," Mei wailed. "I don't want you to go into his chamber!"

"Kiku, bring your siblings out of this place," Yao commanded.

"哥哥!"

"NOW."

Japan frowned but didn't utter another word. He grabbed both Mei and Yong Soo and spun around, dragging them out of the gigantic palace.

Tears prickled the corners of his eyes but he swallowed all his sobs, not wishing to ruin his mascara. Arthur would not be pleased to see him weep. It would only encourage him to exploit him more.

A knock on his chamber's door excited the British pirate. He crossed his legs and grinned in anticipation. "Come in."

The door creaked open, slowly revealing Yao dressed in a grand, red robe. The Asian closed the door silently and faced the other nation.

"Come here, love," Arthur invited, his arms outstretched to welcome his new plaything.

Yao wavered for a second before trudging towards the debauched empire.

"You look ravishing," the pirate complimented and groped Yao's waist, hauling him close to his body. The Asian shivered and gasped, thunderstruck by their physical intimacy.

He wanted to struggle and slap the insolent European but refrained from thinking such impossibilities once he remembered the dire consequences.

"I love your robe," Arthur smiled. "Hell, it's beautiful."

"This is the best I could find," Yao answered nonchalently.

"You know what I often do to beautiful stuff?" Arthur sneered, causing the other male to frown.

"Well," the British chuckled and shoved Yao down onto the bed forcefully, "I tear it apart!"

He ripped open the robe. Yao, completely astounded and devastated, watched as his beautiful clothes got torn into pieces and as the downy fabrics rained down like snowflakes.

"W-Why…" He tried his best to hold back his tears but those burning drops still oozed out of his eyes. He had never yet been maltreated this way, to be stripped in such a disgraceful way.

"So that no one else could have it." Arthur's answer was fairly plain and simple, his deadpan eyes showing not the slightest bit of sympathy. Yao lay naked before the British pirate, allowing him to examine his perfect body in detail.

He didn't need to be told what ensued next.

The British Empire started kissing and caressing him, leaving rough marks in all visible places. The Asian squirmed and tried to shove the pirate away, but his strength was in no match to the powerful empire.

In the end, he was seized and held captive, his feeble body subject to Arthur's complete exploitation.

"You're more beautiful than I first saw you," Arthur cooed, greedily latching his mouth onto a patch of Yao's white skin. The Asian moaned and shut his eyes in despair, tears cascading down his ashen face.

"Hush. Don't cry," Arthur whispered, wiping off Yao's tears tenderly. "Why would you cry to know someone so great is going to take you? You would grow to love it, I guarantee you."

"Curse you."

"You're adorable," the pirate smirked, forcibly nipping Yao's lips. As expected, the Asian tasted sumptuous. It was the most delectable flavor he had ever tried and for sure he was going to savor every bit of it.

He began from the bottom, tracking down the Asian's slender legs and faultless thighs. He kissed and twiddled them, causing the man underneath to groan involuntarily upon the assault. When he caught the first sight of arousal, he clasped Yao's vital region and rubbed it mercilessly. The Asian whined and tossed his head back, unable to prevent the pleasure from seeping in through his nerves.

In all these centuries, he had never been touched this way. It was both debasing and thrilling.

The British man seemed extremely skilful. He knew all the methods to make him moan like a slut.

Yao tried to stifle his sobs and gripped the bed-sheets as he came. The feeling was tremendously reassuring. He felt his limbs go numb when Arthur hovered above him and in no time, started kissing him again.

The pirate lifted his lover's legs and wrapped them around his hips. He had already undressed himself, ready for the real pleasure to flow into him. Without acknowledging Yao's protests, he thrust into the frail Asian nation. The screech excited him and fueled him with enthusiasm. He ignored Yao's cries and rammed erratically into the delicate body. He watched the blood dribble down Yao's groins, staining the feathery, white sheet with such a beguiling contrast.

The Asian wailed, pleading for a stop, but nothing could interfere with Arthur's pursuit of his own pleasure. He kept pounding into the weeping beauty, not caring if his cries could be heard miles away. He relished in the process of tormenting him; of dominating and impairing him. Only by scarring Yao to the greatest extent could he make his love forever etched in his battered mind.

The moans were soon quelled by an affectionate kiss. Yao had stopped resisting long ago. The pain was starting to subside. His legs wobbled and he felt dizzy. The kiss suffocated him and his vision was obscured by his endless tears. All he saw was Arthur's eyes, and how they shimmered so brightly as he purged him of his chastity and dignity.

There was nothing worse than enjoying the forced pleasure.

He wanted to convince himself it was all just a nightmare, and that the next day he would wake up recalling nothing or that Arthur's invasion never happened.

Oh God, he loathed this European so much.

So damn much.

He wanted to rip him apart.

But he was the one being ripped.

And there was nothing he could do about it.

The thrusts went out of control as the peak inched closer. Arthur had long forgotten to spare the Asian some pity. He shoved himself all the way in, crushing the Chinese man to a point of fainting. The cries never ceased. They kept resounding and filling him with infinite desires.

When he did finally come inside the Asian, he groaned in relief.

Yao lay motionless beneath Arthur, his body twitching and his face drenched in tears.

His wrists were scraped when Arthur had clasped him fiercely.

The British was not satiated but he would call it a day. Since he saw how much damage he had caused the Asian, he decided to let him go and toy with him some other day.

Swiftly, he pulled out of Yao, leaving traces of blood and seeds dripping down his buttocks. He leaned in and kissed the Asian, licking away all his delicious tears that were formed out of trauma and grief. He loved to see Yao so tattered and defenseless. The grudge and resentment that imbued his amber orbs drove Arthur mad.

He was falling deeper and deeper in love with this wonderful nation.

"I'll have all of you," he whispered into his ears, "China."

Yao didn't respond. His tears had dried and his eyes were blinking hollowly at the ceiling.

All he could think of was how long this hell was going to last.

He had promised his siblings he would return by dawn. And hopefully, he prayed that Arthur would let him go before the sun rose.

"You're mine," Arthur said and hugged the Asian, draping a duvet over their naked bodies.

As the night closed in, Arthur dozed off in Yao's doleful sobs.

* * *

**Translations: 哥哥=big brother**


	2. Chapter 2

The sun rose early.

The light fell warmly upon him, illuminating parts of his exposed skin from the torn garments. The robe hung loosely around his shoulders. Yao lolled down tranquilly on the wooden step. He gazed ahead at the secret garden directly connected to his chamber, the peonies blooming in glamour.

The warmth of the sun soothed him a little. He had ceased moping, seeing no point of showing the barbarian more side of his inferiority. As he listened to the peace bestowed on his land, he realized that Arthur had kept his promise. The pirate hadn't slaughtered any more of his people and he had specifically ordered some of his ships to retreat, keeping his violent crews as far away from the villages as possible. The British man, nonetheless, had stayed behind.

A pair of strong arms enveloped him from the back. Yao twitched a bit but kept his eyes shut calmly. He had gotten accustomed to Arthur's presence and his unique scent. The European had been showing increasing affection and infatuation towards him. He had reduced his hostility gravely and even abandoned the use of unnecessary violence, which was only natural because he knew well Yao couldn't defeat or reject him at all. There was no such need to exert any brutality on this poor Chinese man.

"Does it hurt?" Yao heard Arthur whisper. He felt his lips wandering around his bare shoulders, his fingers gingerly tracking down the bruises he had inadvertently caused him during one of their vigorous sessions.

Yao didn't know exactly how to respond. It didn't hurt as much as the first time he assaulted him. In fact, after that first night, Arthur wasn't so rough on him anymore as if he was so certain he had already possessed him.

That again, was only because Yao was incapable of rebelling against him. The Asian nation was completely powerless and fragile compared to the guarded empire.

"Uh…" Was the only sound that slipped out of Yao's lips. The British flipped him over so that they were facing each other. Yao opened his eyes and gawked at the pirate, his face deprived of any expressions. Arthur only smiled vaguely and bent down, planting a chaste kiss on the Asian. Slowly and tenderly, he trailed his lips along the purple marks engraved on those beautiful skins, desperately attempting to kiss away the pain imposed on the delicate Chinese.

"I'll be more careful next time," Arthur crooned.

"What is this?" Yao furrowed his brows and glared at the pirate. "Pity? Do I look so pathetic you have to degrade me further?"

"You get it all wrong," the British scowled. "This is not pity. I will never harbor that sort of feelings towards my possession. I'm just concerned because I'm fond of you."

"That is ridiculous, aru," Yao quipped. "First, you sullied my land and insulted my people. You extorted my goods and enslaved me. Now you're saying…what? You're fond of me? I do not see where this is going. Are all barbarians' thoughts this contradictory and obnoxious? Say, what is your ulterior motive, aru?"

Arthur laughed.

"I have no ulterior motive," he smiled. "Not at the moment. Well, yes, I laid my eyes on your land at first but you caught me profoundly. I've decided to change my mind. I do not want your goods right now. I only want you."

"Me…?"

"Yes. You. Just you. Simple as that."

"And I dare say I am not your only victim, eh?"

"You're different," Arthur admitted. "You're not like the boys I have taken in back there. I do not treat them like you. They are my colonies, my investment. I only rear and cultivate them so that they can devote themselves to me and support my economy. I am doing them good. They are not victims."

"Okay. So, I'm the only unfortunate one, aru," Yao nodded and averted his gaze to the ground. The sun was getting warmer. He had slacked off long enough. He hadn't been checking on his siblings for a while, as Arthur had been keeping him beside him whenever possible.

"Why, you would soon know that it's a privilege to be able to get my love."

"I will never understand your logic," Yao said plainly and rose from the pirate's lap. "I…May I go take a look at the kids? I'm worried."

"Are those little nations your children?"

"No…" Yao shook his head. "Please do not prey on them. I will do anything. Just not the kids. They are still very little and they are nothing like those you have taken in. They aren't uncivilized and rootless."

"I have no intention of taking them  _ **yet**_ ," Arthur said. "My King is currently more interested in invading the European lands. So, you adopted them, eh?"

"Yes. I take care of them," Yao nodded. "I can't leave them alone. They are still young and immature. Please, if you would let me, I wish to check on them this morning. I'm afraid they might not feed themselves well."

"You take them in and yet you've never colonized them?" Arthur raised his brows in amazement. "What kind of a fool are you?"

"What?"

"That's like, what, selfless deed. Pure sacrifice. It does no good at all," Arthur asserted. "One day, they are just going to grow up and possibly betray you if you do not enforce your authority on them. It is an unpromising, completely imbecile idea to adopt and look after them for no particular purpose."

Arthur sneered at Yao, who looked beyond exasperated but couldn't even bring himself to slap the conceited pirate.

"Right, that is only your way of thinking. I do not want to comment on it. You Europeans love to dominate and control, showcase your power and own as many lands as you want. Investment, you call it. We do not do things that way here!" Yao lashed out. "We do not simply invade some small nations and take advantages of their underdevelopment. Please do not interfere with my relationships with those kids. They are my siblings."

"Very well then. Do as you please. You belong to me anyway," Arthur smirked and let go of Yao. The Asian climbed up the step and trudged back into the chamber. He dressed himself in a set of clean hanfu and left the room.

His children were frolicking near the pond, much to his relief. They looked ecstatic upon seeing Yao. The older brother hugged them in delight, immediately checking if there were any scratches on their limbs. It happened a lot when Mei and Yong Soo ran into mischief. The two disobedient kids tended to accidentally scrape themselves a lot.

"哥哥!" Mei exclaimed, tightening her grip around her brother's neck.

"I'm glad you're all here. Have you eaten yet?" Yao asked. "I will go and cook some dim sum now."

"Kiku has cooked something for us!" The girl reported gleefully. "耀哥哥, will you stay with us today? Did that man hurt you? Please, don't leave us alone here. We miss you!"

"I…um…I…" It took a while for Yao to notice that Kiku, his most favourite sibling, was slouching against a bamboo tree staring at him speechlessly. "Oh, there you are, Kiku." Yao smiled and scurried towards his beloved brother, inviting him for a swift cuddle. The younger nation, however, flinched promptly and frowned. To Yao's greater astonishment, Kiku winced from him when he attempted to touch him.

"What's wrong, aru?" Yao tilted his head curiously. His other two siblings both gaped at Japan in awe.

Kiku continued to ogle Yao for a while before glancing down at the ground, his fists clenched tightly as his tremulous voice muttered. "That…that guy…when is he leaving."

"Kiku…" Yao frowned.

"I loathe him," Japan declared bluntly and glared at his older brother. "I detest him. He is so odious and impertinent. I do not like him nearing you at all."

"Kiku, that man is the representative of the Great Britain," Yao sighed, fidgeting with his hands in dismay. "He will be…staying here for a while, aru. But don't worry. He's promised me not to harm any one of you. We'll be safe."

"What did he do to you?" Kiku, having always been the brightest and oldest one of the three, interrogated. His eyes roamed over Yao's exposed wrists suspiciously. Without hesitation, he seized his trembling hands and rolled up the sleeve, revealing traces of astounding bruises.

"Aniki!" Yong Soo gasped. Yao froze on the spot, his face pale and his eyes puffy at once. Immediately, he cringed anxiously and retrieved his hands, hiding them back into his long sleeves.

"Did he beat you up?" asked Kiku.

"Aniki, what's happened?" Yong Soo piped up, almost tearing up in terror.

"Are you hurt, 哥哥?" Mei butted in. "Why would he do that to you, 哥哥?"

"It's okay. He didn't hit me." Yao forced a comforting smile and stroke Mei's hair. "I'm perfectly fine, aru. I'm not hurt."

"I do not trust him. Why do you have to lie?" Kiku growled. "That foreigner wants to invade us all!"

"He is not going to invade any of us, especially not you," Yao said. "At least, while I'm still here, I will not let him lay his hands on any one of you. I will protect you."

"I'm upset…" Kiku murmured, so softly that Yao almost couldn't catch it. The kid always appeared impassive and ignorant, hardly letting his sentiments show. There was a time Yao had difficulty understanding and communicating with him. And yet, his genuinely perplexed expression this time crushed the Chinese man's heart horrendously. He felt himself breaking when Kiku gazed at him with those awfully disorientated eyes. "I'm upset to see you like this, nii-san."

Yao gulped, his mind struck by mixed feelings. Kiku hardly addressed him as "brother" directly. He was always in denial that they were related, mostly because they weren't actually connected by blood. Yao only discovered this nation when he was a small kid, in the bamboo forest. He had been fending the child for years now and was more than content to see him grow into a strong-willed young fellow.

He felt flattered when he called him "nii-san". It melted his heart every time he hailed him with affections.

"There's nothing to be upset about," Yao grinned, rubbing Japan's back gently. "I'm as blissful as I was, to see you all growing up so well and being so considerate. I am truly happy, aru. I will take care of myself and will never abandon any of you. That British man might have interfered with our flow of life but he could never separate us, nor could he fatally wound me. Believe me, Kiku, I am alright. My wounds heal when I see you all. Now, who wants some snacks? I will cook you all some delicious dishes!"

Mei and Yong Soo whooped mirthfully as Yao picked them up. Kiku paused and continued to stare at his older brother fretfully.

"Aiya, don't pull that face," Yao giggled and ruffled his brother's hair. "We aren't going without you."

Kiku merely nodded and took Yao's hand subserviently. The Chinese man smiled and led his three siblings out of the garden, all the way back to the royal palace they dwelled in.

**oOo**

Arthur picked up a pen and started scribbling on his paper. He wasn't sure if his boss would believe his words. He was dispatched to sail over the continents and explore potential nations their government could colonize. They had never intended to visit Asia at first, but it turned out there was a storm of some sort, and a hurricane struck while they were still on their arduous voyage. He remembered that they were supposed to invade some European land but they came across China instead. He thought it was a fabulous discovery and would most likely appeal to the King. And yet, after he met Yao, he had lost the desire report this Asian nation to his government. For some reason, he didn't even want the King to know of this place at all. It had been half a year since his ships departed from his empire. He had written back a couple of times to update his progress and the King remained fairly patient in this matter, much to his comfort.

He didn't know how much time he could afford to stay here before he was urgently commended to sail back across the ocean. He had informed his government of his incredible voyage and even exaggerated the hassle his ships had encountered just so he could prolong his return date.

He didn't want to leave yet.

No, he wished he could stay beside Yao.

_Whatever it takes, I will make him fall for me._

He had never ever fallen head over heels for someone so blindly and recklessly before. Sure, he had flaunted his authority and pride so often, boasting about how he could claim whatever he desired.

And yet, this time, everything simply went against his principles of being a merciless pirate.

He didn't intend to snatch Yao away from his land either, knowing it would do no good to their rotten relationship. He didn't even want his own government to learn about Yao's presence. He would have to hand the Asian over then and once his King realized how promising and abundant this land was, he would be sure to declare war against China.

He finished writing at noon. By then, Yao had obediently returned to the chamber and served him some exclusive Chinese cuisine. Yao was flabbergasted when he found that Yong Soo and Mei had tagged along without his knowing. The two children hid behind Yao and from time to time, popped out their heads and loured at the barbarian who had abducted their dear brother.

"Mei! Yong Soo! Go. Leave here, aru!" Yao blanched and attempted to shoo them away, gesturing to the exit. The two children stubbornly pouted and fixated their baleful glare on the pirate. "Please, listen to me, go!" Yao whispered, trying to block Arthur's view of the kids.

The British leaped up from his seat with a crafty grin and strutted towards the three Asians.

"Mei!" Yao panicked, trying to shove the children away before Arthur approached them and did something ghastly.

"You aren't going to introduce your little siblings to me, I guess?" Arthur said hoarsely.

Yao frowned and turned around, still clutching the tray cautiously.

"Please…"

"I am not going to hurt them. I just want to take a look," Arthur stated, blinking curiously at Korea and Taiwan, both looking so dainty and docile. To be honest, they were intriguing but weren't exactly his type.

"Well…um…Mei? Yong Soo? Come out and meet our guest," Yao urged calmly, exchanging a warm glance with his two siblings. Reluctantly, under Yao's request, the two stepped out from behind their brother's back and stared timidly at Arthur.

"This is Mei. She's a small island called Taiwan, also part of China," Yao said, glimpsing the black-haired girl in a refined, laced pink dress. "And this is Yong Soo, a very young nation called Korea." Yao smiled as he eyed the Korean boy with an adorable curl sticking out of his short, disheveled hair.

"Uh, okay. Look well-bred to me," Arthur commented half-heartedly. "Do you kids know any manners? Do you not greet a guest properly in your house?"

Yao sighed and turned to his siblings with apologetically. "Mei, Yong Soo, greet Mr. Kirkland here. He's from the Great Britain."

The two kids nodded tentatively and mumbled, still refusing to keep away their dubious glares. "你好, Mr. Kirkland."

"They do obey you a lot, don't they?" Arthur laughed.

"Mei, Yong Soo, get out of here, right now," Yao ordered. "I need to serve Mr. Kirkland lunch."

"哥哥…"

"Go."

Mei grabbed Yong Soo's hand instantly and trotted away, leaving only Arthur and Yao in the chamber. Yao placed the tray carefully on the table and closed the door, making sure no one would enter and disturb Arthur's meal.

"The kids…please do not harm them," Yao reiterated with disconcert. "They are young, presumptuous and may look rude in your culture. I do not rear them with strict rules. I want them to grow up naturally embracing happiness. So please, do not hurt any one of them. I will do as you say, aru."

"Bloody hell, I love seeing you getting so worked up about those half-fledged fellows." Arthur leered at the Asian, looming closer towards his body. "Your face twisted with anxiety turns me on." He hummed into Yao's ears, circling his arms around the Chinese's waist. Yao shivered, his face painted with a shade of crimson. He wheezed in shame, inwardly cursing himself for basking in the flirtatious fondling.

It had been a while since he experienced such sexual pleasure.

Once, decades or centuries ago, he had met a Westerner named Romulus or Rome or something. He was the first adult European he encountered. They had a fling for some time, seeing each other a clairvoyant bound by solitude. That was, until Rome bid him farewell one day and vanished forever. He never returned.

Their love remained unrequited for eternity.

Crestfallen was he, Yao started searching for Romulus and in the process, he found many new young nations instead. He took them all in and cared for them, hoping that they would distract him from his sorrow and unbearable loss. It was also his bliss to see Kiku, Mei and Yong Soo grow up healthily and peacefully. He didn't ask for anything in return, unlike what Arthur did. He wouldn't expect the kids to follow him around forever but at least, a slight expression of gratitude was sufficient to pacify him.

To him, love should always be unconditional and altruistic.

He would do anything to keep them safe.

"A-A…Arthur…" Yao groaned, feeling the British's hand gliding into his undergarments.

"What did you just call me?" Arthur paused his kiss in shock.

"A-Arthur…" Yao repeated, leaning over the table.

"Say it again," Arthur commended.

"Arthur…" Yao whined, "the….the meal…"

"I'll have it later. Right now I'm hankering more for you."

The pirate grinned and shoved Yao down. The Asian fell on the ground and slumped against the rim of their bed. Not wasting a single second, the pirate stripped his lover fervently and tugged down his own pants, wrapping his fingers around Yao's region firmly and rubbing them in constant motion.

Standing no chance against the British, Yao let Arthur fiddle with his arousal and moaned. He felt so low to wallow in such dishonorable pleasure and yet he couldn't help craving for more. Every day for the past few weeks, he had been submitting himself to Arthur. Things were extremely horrid and traumatizing at first but the nation's capability to adapt to radical changes and anguish was amazingly impressive. Before long, Yao had gotten used to the violation. The pain ebbed away when Arthur started treating him with more empathy and love. It seemed that the pirate was sincerely hooked on him.

"You look luscious as always, Yao," Arthur smirked, probing the tight entrance with his digits. It always felt wondrous to be inside Yao. The Asian was so dazzling he could bang him through days and nights incessantly.

Yao gritted his teeth after realizing how loud he was being. He wouldn't wish to let anyone hear his unabashed, dissolute moans.

"Open your mouth," Arthur ordered, prying open Yao's mouth and crushing his lips against his. The Asian, unable to resist the temptation, groaned loudly into their passionate kiss. At this time, the pirate pulled out his digits and replaced them with his throbbing length. With one fluid thrust, he slid himself in, earning a series of beautiful shrieks from the Asian.

He broke the kiss and started surging his hips forward, delving deeper into Yao's entrance. The Chinese man leaned against the bedside, panting and moaning as the other nation zealously took him.

They soon lost the track of time. Yao felt so ashamed and debauched to be allowing the foreigner to tarnish him. And yet, he could do nothing about it every time Arthur laid his hands on him. The pleasure was the sole thing that swept him away from his muddled state and corrupted mind. He would let himself play the role of a victim. Sometimes, he even suspected if he was a masochist.

"Bloody hell, you're tight."

Arthur rammed into the Asian frantically, sealing their lips yet again with another kiss.

"Mmmphh…" Yao groaned, beads of sweat trickling down his neck as he felt the intense heat subsuming him. Arthur kept thrusting into him rapidly and pumping him at the same time. He hated to admit it but he was close to releasing his glop.

He moaned and shuddered when he felt himself go loose. The seeds splattered all over the pirate's hand, with some spraying on the ground. Arthur smirked and brought the delicious tastes to his mouth. Yao always had a sweet, hypnotizing flavor.

"A-Arthur…"

The pirate snickered and kissed the Asian deeply before he gave one last thrust and filled the rear with his spunk.

They withdrew from each other after a long moment of silent smooch. Yao nestled exhaustedly against the bed. Still panting, Arthur pulled himself out of the Asian and caressed him.

"I love you," Arthur cooed out of the blue, hugging Yao so tight that he thought he was going to fracture his bones. "You're mine. All mine."

Yao didn't reply. Instead, he stole a quick gaze at the pirate, who was burying his face deep in the crook of his neck, seemingly drowning and breathing in his aroma.

"I want you to love me, Yao."

Yao gasped, dumbfounded. He wasn't sure if it was an obligation or not. Must he comply with it?

It was hard to fall in love with someone who took advantages of him and who so selfishly held him captive.

"Or I'll make you love me," Arthur added, kissing the appalled Asian again. "For sure."

 


	3. Chapter 3

Yao blinked at the light creeping through the chamber's window. The glimmering crescent was hanging high above the starry sky. It was the time of the year when flowers thrive and crops flourished, fireflies dispersing everywhere throughout the night. He listened serenely to the insects lurking about in his scintillating garden. He had a pride for conserving things so beautifully. He was so immersed in thinking about the stunning scenery outside he had quite forgotten the presence of a particular someone beside him. The faint, soft snores Arthur made drew his attention back. He glimpsed the slumbering pirate and heaved a sigh. He wanted so much to check on his younger siblings but he assumed Arthur would be enraged to find him gone without his permission.

What troubled Yao more was the British's previous love confession.

_What the hell was that all about?_

He was almost certain it was one of Arthur's malicious tactics, to toy with his slave and to crumple someone's heart so that he could gratify his own sadistic desires.

Yao eventually decided to sneak out. He rolled off their bed quietly. His hips ached, his throat dry. His thighs were sore from where the British Empire had clutched him deliriously during their feral sex.

He felt so filthy.

So low to even dare enjoy the course of their copulation.

Everything Arthur said and did was extremely manipulative. Yao didn't know how long he could endure and cling to his diminishing hope before he, too, got trapped in this bottomless abyss with no turning back.

At least, one thing did reassure him a bit. Arthur's crews were being lenient on the villagers. They had been staying for quite a while. As long as they were satisfied with the accommodation, they wouldn't start another racket.

Yao grabbed his robe and draped it on his body. He took another swift look at Arthur just in case he awoke in the midst. Confirming that the pirate was sound asleep, Yao hobbled out of the chamber and scurried towards his siblings' rooms.

He was pleased to find them all peacefully in bed. Mei and Yong Soo shared a chamber because the little girl was often haunted by nightmares. As for Kiku, being a lot older than the two, owned a room next to his siblings'. Before Yao was requested to service Arthur every night, he usually accompanied his siblings and let them snuggle up against him. The kids always found it more secure to hang around their older brother.

Yao planted a soft kiss on both Mei's and Yong Soo's forehead, smiling in relief as he proceeded to the next chamber. Kiku's room was filled with his minor inventions. The young nation had always been innovative and talented. Yao granted him so much freedom he was allowed to do anything he wanted, as long as it kept him merry.

Yao stared lovingly at his dearest brother. He loved and cherished Kiku the most among all, mainly because he was the first child he discovered and adopted. The kid could be exceptionally outspoken and cynical at times but he was still a charming, warm person at heart.

Stroking Kiku's hair gently, Yao leaned in and gave him a peck on the head as well. The younger boy babbled something in his sleep and hugged his pillow tightly.

After ensuring that everyone was safe and sound, Yao loitered around in the garden. He didn't want to head back yet, despite dreading Arthur might have found him gone by now.

He looked up at the sky and started admiring the twinkling stars. Everything was so beautiful in his eyes. He would do anything to protect his nation and his residents. No one, not some ferocious pirates and savage Europeans, could ever demolish his empire.

When he finally returned to his chamber, he gasped. Candles were lit and the British pirate was wide awake. He sat peevishly on a chair, apparently in the worst kind of mood Yao could predict.

"So, you're back," Arthur said, his voice coarse and harsh. "Where did you go just now?"

"I…I was just-"

Before Yao could finish his utterance, a sudden hit of pain attacked his cheek. He collapsed to the floor upon receiving the great momentum. His skin burned and ached with searing pain.

"You don't talk back to me, okay?" Arthur shouted. "You don't leave me without my permission! Who said that you could sneak out in the middle of the night? Answer me!"

"S-Sorry…I'm sorry…" Yao managed to stutter. The impact of the slap brought tears to his eyes but he swallowed the sobs quietly, not wanting to further infuriate the British.

"Listen well, I do not tolerate any sort of excuses. I love you but you're still my slave. One quick order and I would have my crews destroy your coasts. You don't go about defying me and doing whatever you want. You're mine, remember that. You do what I tell you to. If I ask you to love me, you have to love me. And if I ask you to serve me, you do the same! Understand?"

"Uh…" Yao merely nodded.

"I can't hear you!" Arthur clasped Yao's elbow and yanked him up, causing the weeping man to squeal in agony.

"Yes…"

"Yes what?"

"Yes…master," Yao sniveled.

Arthur grinned and fiercely shoved the Asian to the bed. He pinned down his wrists and straddled his hips roughly, leaning in to bite on his neck. Yao yelped at the pain and the deep mark Arthur was leaving on his skin that would soon turn into another purple bruise.

"N-No…please."

"Now show me your love," Arthur smirked, gazing down at Yao with lust-filled eyes.

**oOo**

In all honesty, Arthur felt bad. It wasn't his initial intention to go that far but the thought of Yao evading him flared up and transformed him into yet another grouchy monster. Yao wasn't like any one of his colonies so he couldn't guarantee that he would always abide by his rules. He had his own pride in dominating someone. He had excessive fear of forfeiting control over something he claimed to be his. The urge to reign and sway often pushed him to a point of mania. If fluffy words couldn't cage someone, he would resort to more authoritative move and that usually ended up shattering someone's heart.

Yao's sobs resounded in his ears. The Asian lay inanimately on his stomach. Arthur wrapped his arm around the tattered body and kissed the blotches he had inflicted on Yao. His acts were always contradictory. If he loved something, he couldn't resist breaking it and then amending it afterwards. It only proved that the thing had only belonged to him and no one else, because he dictated it.

Yao shuddered and moaned when the British's lips brushed against his wounded parts. It brought nothing but remorse to the possessive pirate.

"You know this is your fault," Arthur muttered calmly, "because you disobeyed me. Do you seriously think that you can elude me, eh?"

"I…was not eluding you…" Yao whined. "I just…I just went out to check on the kids…I feared they couldn't sleep without my comfort…I wasn't planning to run away…I wasn't…"

The Asian explained and blinked weakly at Arthur. The amber orbs were filled with so much grievance and misery that the British pirate could feel himself plunging deeper into guilt.

His accusation had been more unnecessary and irrational than justifiable.

But indeed, he wouldn't admit his fault. He was much too arrogant to admit he had over-reacted. It wasn't his nature to feel rueful after hurting the innocents. For years as a pirate, he had been hurting more people than he could remember.

And yet, hurting Yao always saddened him.

He wondered why.

Gradually, he placed his hands on Yao's cheeks and rubbed against his bruise gently. He crushed his lips against the Asian's. Yao gasped at the sudden affection flowing into him. He couldn't decipher any of Arthur's contemptible actions. In fact, he could never fathom this barbarian and the way he treated him.

After spending weeks as Arthur's slave, Yao had observed a particular pattern of the British. Arthur would never hesitate to torment him and remind him constantly he was subject to his control. Yet, every time after the inhuman torture, the British would somehow stay around showcasing his affection. It was incomprehensible and sometimes it shocked Yao so much he thought he would go berserk just by trying to decode Arthur's unhealthy motives.

"Don't do that again and I swear I wouldn't hit you unless of course, you defy me," Arthur whispered, burrowing his face into Yao's neck. The Asian pursed his lips together and nodded.

"I don't know why but I'm uncontrollably drawn to you," Arthur continued, hugging Yao tightly. "From the first time we met, I knew I had got to have you. You're so different, so different from all the other nations I've come across. You probably abominate me but I will train you to love me, bit by bit."

"Love is not something to be forced," Yao blurted out, expecting to get smacked again but to his surprise, Arthur didn't snap.

"You know my rules. You'll do whatever I say," Arthur asserted, to which the Chinese man didn't respond. He closed his eyes and for some unknown reasons, hugged the pirate back.

**xXx**

Yao stared inquisitively at the long "stick" Arthur was holding, the metal glistening impressively as the British inspected and showcased it in front of his slave. The Chinese man had never seen something similar before. It wasn't even like any one of the weapons they used. Their swords and arrows were hardly compatible with this brilliant, fatal weapon.

"We call this a musket," Arthur said.

 _"_ _So, they have been using this to sabotage our villages,"_ Yao thought, frowning at the firearm anxiously.

"Certainly it should have rung a bell in you. We got the ideas from you," Arthur smirked. "Or so I heard."

"What?"

"I heard gunpowder originated from somewhere called China in Asia. That's you."

"Oh…"

"So I suppose you've never taken much advance developing better weapons."

"We're perfectly self-sufficient. We do not need to invade others just so we could exploit and deplete their resources." Yao retorted firmly. "We do not like Western weapons. These things are foul."

"And that explains why you are so weak."

"I'm not weak!" Yao cried.

"You should agree on that too. Remember your place here?" Arthur smiled. "Who are you to me?"

Yao gasped and said no more, his eyes flickering back to the ground in distress.

Yes, he might be weak compared to these strong, weaponized Westerners, but he was nowhere near weak by heart.

He had his own integrity and the cultural values that had subsisted for thousands of years.

His immortality and invincibility altogether proved his greatest aspect of strength. He might be trampled on a lot, abused and maneuvered by some vicious European nations, but he would always get over it soon. He had immense stamina. He could achieve so much just to protect something he treasured even more than his life.

"Sit here," Arthur commended, beckoning to the Chinese beauty.

Yao snapped out of his daze and submissively lumbered over to the British pirate. He plopped down on his lap and let Arthur's arms envelop him. The British placed his musket down and brought his lips to Yao's neck, inhaling blissfully the captivating fragrance the Asian emitted.

Yao smelled wonderful.

He had such a beautiful trait running in him. Even though he was considered an ancient empire, his youth was reflected upon every explicit feature of his appearance.

He looked perfect.

_No, more than perfect._

And that's why Arthur was so ineluctably attracted to him.

He was indulging so much in the Asian that he had almost forgotten all about his own beloved colonies, one of which was precious to him like his own son.

He had described some of his historical accomplishments to Yao, including how he had discovered America two centuries ago. The nation was by far the greatest he had encountered, besides Yao. But then again, America was young when he was taken in by Arthur. The British pirate did not hesitate to colonize him, seeing how much potential lie ahead for fostering this promising child. He mentioned his deeds, of course, sometimes to brag and sometimes to threaten Yao.

A sudden shuffle outside caught the British's attention. He grabbed his musket and stood up in haste, aiming the muzzle towards the opened door that led to Yao's secret garden. A dark silhouette flashed past agilely. Arthur was about to fire when Yao yelped and hugged his arm.

"No!" Yao squeaked, shoving the musket out of sight before a thunderous bang could be heard.

"Don't. It's a panda!" he howled, trying his best to settle the stronger male.

The bullet missed its target by an inch. Arthur glared at Yao indignantly. The Asian took no notice of the pirate's irritation and continued to plead. "It's just an animal. Don't shoot, please."

Arthur turned back towards the mysterious creature trembling in the garden, seemingly traumatized by the shrill shooting sound. He had never such an eccentric animal before. It was white-and-black. And it looked kinda like a bear.

Only this one was just an infant.

"What did you just call it?"

"Panda," Yao answered sheepishly. "I made up that name in English. We call it 熊貓 in Chinese. It's a very precious and cute animal."

"I've never seen something like this," Arthur mused. "I don't think we have that in our land."

"I suppose pandas are unique to us," Yao said. "Um…master, can I go take a look at that poor thing? I think…I think it must have run into my threshold by accident."

"Go then."

Yao dashed over to the frightened animal. He took the creature carefully into his arms and examined any injuries. Thank goodness, the baby panda seemed unscathed.

"There, there, it's alright now," Yao cooed. "You poor thing, I wonder why you're here. Aren't you supposed to be in that bamboo woods up the hill? Where're your parents? Did you stray from the path?"

Arthur felt awkward listening to Yao's talking. He had no idea what had gotten into the Asian's head, to think that he could converse with an animal! And yet, oddly, the panda did respond by fluttering its eyes and producing small, almost inaudible noises.

"I see, I see. You got chased down by a tiger," Yao nodded sympathetically.

"Wait, hold on a second, you actually understand what it says?" Arthur scowled. Yao turned to face Arthur with a smile. "Sort of. I'm pretty connected with these animals."

"Gross."

"What?"

"It looks gross," Arthur said. "Like some inbred bear."

"It doesn't look gross! It looks cute!" Yao argued. "You can insult me but not pandas! They're loved by everyone in this country! They're our greatest treasures!"

"Uh, okay, if you say so. I would still prefer silk and tea leaves from you."

"I wouldn't give you pandas even if you request one from me! Anything but pandas," Yao snorted.

"So, you're going to take it back to the hill, eh?"

"I…" Yao paused, embracing the little creature nervously. "I…I would love to…but I will just send someone to go there for me…"

"Is that the hill that sparkles every day at dusk?" Arthur asked, somewhat interested.

"Ah, yes…that mountain…people around here call it a phoenix mountain because it looks red and glints during sunrise and sunset."

"Phoenix? Your mythological bird?"

"Yes…we have four mythological creatures in our constellations that guard and watch over our land. Zhūquè is one, which you…Europeans call phoenix. We have Qīnglóng, the dragon of the East, Báihǔ, the white tiger from the West and Xuánwǔ, the black warrior of the Nouth. Phoenix represents the South."

"Sounds fascinating to me."

"R-Really?" Yao widened his eyes, hardly believing that Chinese mythology would even pique the British's interest.

"Yea."

"We also call them the great four symbols. They are associated with the corresponding elements of wood, fire, metal and water. The Yellow Dragon will be our earth."

"Do you seriously think that these creatures protect your land? Though I do believe in magic."

"What's…magic?" Yao asked quizzically.

"Spells. Cult. Rituals. Customs. We cite some curses and cast a spell on something. We can turn things into something else or we can make something out of nothing. That's magic."

"It sounds like illusion to me…"

"It's not an illusion!"

"Um…okay…I do respect your culture. I mean…I hope you would respect ours too…" Yao said. "I hate you Europeans because you always go about invading other nations and forcing them to adapt to your culture and norms. There's always something fundamental which we can't afford to lose. It's our identity…our dreams…"

"Colonization is inevitable. In fact, Spain and France did it first. Even if I didn't come, some other nations would reach you. They sure as hell wouldn't even have a deal with you."

"Should I be grateful that you got me into this current situation?" Yao asked, not intending to sound sarcastic. Frankly speaking, he was bombarded by mixed feelings. He was always the type that forgave and forbore. He didn't like violence and wars. And he didn't hate Arthur as much as he had done before because the British hadn't been disrupting his people's lives lately.

"Bring it back to the hill," Arthur said.

"Huh?"

"That panda thing."

"You mean…"

"I want to see the mountain. We'll go together."

"I…ah…thank you…thank you so much," Yao said happily.

"Come here."

Yao nodded and put the panda down safely. He hurried towards the British and let him kiss him on the lips.

Hoisting up the Asian, Arthur placed him back on his lap and continued from where they had left it off.


	4. Chapter 4

"So…why…" Yao stammered, slinging a bamboo basket over his shoulder. The panda cowered inside the basket as the Asian got himself prepared for the trip.

"What?" Arthur whipped around, fully dressed and armed in his pirate attire, the feather on his leathery hat wagging in the breeze.

"Why would you…um…let me take panda back to the hill?" Yao asked dubiously, not trusting the way Arthur was being a bit over too kind to him.

"To dig up some treasures in your mountain, possibly," Arthur said, which probably was a lie. He didn't know why either. Well, he just felt like doing it. He never needed any reasons to justify his rash choices. He was a pirate and a powerful empire at that.

"You've already taken plenty of our silk…..and tea leaves…" Yao murmured, staring at the ground. The two started plodding up the hill once they deemed themselves ready. The route was narrow, shadowed by massive groves and bushes. Normally, people wouldn't hike there because rumors had it that there were tigers prowling around.

"That's right. What? You feel grievously wronged?"

"No, no…that's not what I meant…" Yao replied instantly, not wishing to sound like groveling or anything. He was in no place to croak anyway. He was a slave.

"I take whatever I want from you. You listen to everything I say or I can't guarantee the safety of your little siblings and your beloved land. Clear?"

"Yes..." Yao nodded begrudgingly and walked after Arthur like a lackey.

He had been to the mountain before. A very long time ago though.

Remnants of memories started haunting him as he recalled the time he was there with Romulus.

It had been so long he could have readily wiped that fragment of memory out of his head. Why was he reminiscing about his early days anyway? Many centuries had rolled on since he last engaged in an irreversible love with that Roman Empire.

He didn't need to be reminded of his tragedy. It was his first and only time to have actually fallen so deeply in love with someone, despite the relationship they shared being nothing but a mere fling. Both realized that one day they would have to part and separate with one another. They didn't even dare make an unbreakable oath because they knew they would never be able to adhere to it.

Rome disappeared.

He never came back even though he vowed to.

Yao had thought he could overcome the sting in his heart but as soon as he met Arthur, his sentiments stirred again. They looked nothing alike but they were both foreigners. And they had both taken his body and mind.

"So, where is this so-called bamboo forest? I can see nothing but tracks."

"Oh…it…it's up there, pretty high up there," Yao informed, trying to not to sound too silly. "Do you er…prefer to take the horses? We can go back now and ride up there instead…It's going to take some time…I mean, the journey."

"I don't need horses. We'll just walk up there."

"Okay."

"Here," Arthur said, holding out his hand to Yao.

The Asian frowned, not sure of the hint.

"Take my hand, fool. Do I have to repeat myself every time?"

Yao gasped and swiftly complied, fearing that he would be reprimanded again. Arthur grabbed his hand tightly and dragged him along the path.

"This…um…can I ask a question?"

"What?"

"That place…from where you came…how is it?" Yao asked timidly.

"Not as huge as your land, but certainly we have the greatest advancement and power. We reign over the Europe."

"Mmm…okay," Yao nodded. He could never understand why those Europeans were so ambitious and despotic. To him, everything he needed was right beside him. He had his land, his people, self-sustaining nature and abundant resources. Wealth lay within one's heart. They ought not to take what was not meant to be theirs.

"If you don't have ambitions, you're destined to doom," Arthur affirmed. "No matter how enormous your country is, you can't even compare to mine."

"We might not be formidable but we are naturally good this way. Even if we don't have colonies, we can support ourselves fairly well." Yao reasoned.

"If that's your point. But you're still my slave as long as I'm here."

Yao simply hushed and nodded.

It didn't really bother him that much now, since he had gotten used to Arthur's treatment. He was a nation after all. No matter how many times the British pirate ravaged him, he wouldn't perish. He would revive the very next day. His wounds would always heal quickly. So long as he had his most precious things to cling to, he couldn't care less.

An ear-piercing roar startled the Asian. Yao staggered as he heard the panda inside his basket whimper. A growl emanating from inside the groves alerted the two nations. In a fleeting moment, a full-fledged tiger leapt into the air and darted towards the Chinese man, aiming for the creature behind his back.

Yao gasped and spun around, barely fast enough to dodge the nimble creature. He wasn't the kind to actually slay an animal. Once his eyes met those soulless orbs, he expected to be tackled to the ground in no time.

A shot rumbled boisterously as Arthur fired, watching the bullet penetrate the untamed creature and knocking him down. Blood splattered and gushed out of Yao's shoulder- the spot where the carnivorous animal had grazed brutally in a split second.

A whine escaped the convulsing animal before the pirate shot again, finishing it off.

Yao could only gawk at the scene in shock, wheezing as blood continued streaming down his deeply-cut graze.

"Hey!" Arthur couched beside the still obfuscated Chinese and nudged him slightly. "You okay? You're bleeding." He wrapped his hands around Yao's arm gently and helped him up.

"Yes…" Yao stared at the corpse and mumbled. "I'm okay."

"That scratch…" Arthur frowned and quickly rummaged in his pockets, finally pulling out a handkerchief. He pressed the fabric against the wound, causing Yao to groan.

"Well, we should probably head back and get you treated first. Otherwise, you're going to get a concussion."

"No, it's just a few more miles up there. We need to take panda to…"

A shiver shot down Yao's spine as drops of water pelted down on his nose. Soon, a cluster of clouds hovered above them. Rain started teeming down and drenching the two.

"Oh bloody hell! It's raining!" Arthur growled and seized the Asian. The two began scuttling into the woods in search for a temporary shelter. They found an old, abandoned temple inside the forest. Without another word, they crammed into their shelter and hid from the nasty weather.

"Blimey! What on earth was that? This is totally getting on my nerves."

Yao wasn't quite sure what Arthur meant. Nonetheless, he remained silent and glimpsed his wound. The handkerchief was now soaked in crimson. The stench of blood attacked his nostrils. The pain was something else. It wasn't exactly as horrific as it looked though.

"Seriously, we've to get you patched up first," Arthur suggested. "Your sleeves." He barely whispered before tearing Yao's sleeves and used the frayed cloth as a bandage. He tied it around the Asian's bleeding gash carefully.

"There. It'll do until the rain stops and we head back."

"T-Thank you…" Yao said, confounded by Arthur's abnormal kindness.

Rain seeped through the wrecked roof of the temple and dribbled down to their heads. Arthur scanned around the place and quickly decided on a corner where less rain could reach them. He scooped Yao up and scooted towards that safer spot.

By then, the Asian was quavering hysterically. His hair was completely doused in wet. The fabric was adhering to his petite, quivering body. Yao put the bamboo basket down, glad that the panda was unscathed. He curled up and tried to warm himself a bit but to no avail.

"Take your clothes off," Arthur said. "You'll catch a cold."

"No…" Yao declined.

"You listen to what I say!"

Yao flinched at Arthur's bellow and reluctantly unbuttoned his robe. Soon, his clothes came off him and he chucked them aside.

"Let's see what we could do," Arthur said, striping himself as well. He managed to make a fire out of some branches and kept them both warm.

It was still raining crazy outside the temple. From time to time, they would hear the roof crack as if it would crumble down soon. A storm ensued, with bolts of lightning flashing across the sky. Yao was frustrated but couldn't do much about it.

He hugged his knees and shot the panda a soothing look. An arm was suddenly draped around him, hauling him closer to the warmth.

The feeling evoked so much from him. It was the warmth that blinded him. He nestled against Arthur and sneezed. The pirate held the Asian close to him.

"This is…a disaster…I'm sorry…I should've foreseen the weather…" Yao cooed.

"Is your wound okay? Does it hurt?"

"I'm okay. I'm not a human after all. I've been through worse, I swear," Yao smiled faintly. "You're…so warm."

Yao tried to remember where he had felt the warmth before.

It felt so comforting.

He teared up a little when he recognized that image swarming in his head.

Yes, it was him.

It was Romulus. He had a warm body much like the sun. Every time they embraced each other, Yao would be swept away into that paradise they co-concocted. In winter, it was that warmth that kept Yao so addicted and solaced.

Oh, how he missed those old days when they were still incorrigibly in love with one another!

Why did everything have to end that way? Why did he have to leave? Why was he ditched and plunged back into solitude? What had he done wrong? Where was he? Where was Rome? Would he ever return? Would his love ever be returned?

So many questions sprang up in Yao's head that he found himself sinking deeper into the hopeless memories. He was always the man who dwelled on the past. He couldn't move on. That's why he was weak against the foreign invasion. He was always hoping to reverse the time and went to back how things used to be, not realizing that he was only ruining the present and giving it a chance to fill him with more regrets later on.

"Romulus…" he blurted out.

Arthur twitched and gazed at Yao, who had shut his eyes and was sobbing quietly.

Who the bloody hell is that?

The British creased his brows and squeezed Yao slightly. The Asian yapped and fluttered open his eyes. "I'm sorry…"

"Who is he?"

"Who?"

"Romulus."

"Ah…no…he…"

"I heard it. Who is he?"

"He…um…" Yao stuttered, looking away.

"DO NOT LOOK AWAY FORM ME. FOCUS YOUR EYES ON MINE!" Arthur yelled menacingly, causing the Asian to wince. Yao slowly turned to face Arthur, letting his tears become visible to the pirate.

"He…He…a friend from the past..." Yao slurred.

"Is he an empire?"

"Yes…he's Rome."

Arthur had heard about Rome, of course, and also the decline of it.

He couldn't believe Yao didn't know that Rome was no more. It sounded pretty logical though since the Asian had been alienating himself from the Western world. He was silly enough to wait all these painful years for Romulus to return.

Arthur didn't say anything about the fall of Rome. Instead, he only lifted Yao's chin and kissed him, gliding his tongue into his sweet cavern.

The warmth drowned the Asian profoundly. He felt woozy at once. In the dangerous loss of senses and reality, he succumbed to a simulating image of Romulus. He seemed to see those dark brown curls gleaming in front of him. He could feel the softness of his tanned skin and the lewd gaze from his gorgeous dark brown eyes.

"T-Take me…take me," Yao whimpered, astonishing the British pirate. The Asian had his eyes shut, his arms tightly wrapped around Arthur's neck. He whispered and begged, weeping at the same time. "I missed you. I thought you would come back…I've waited…for so long…I thought you've forgotten all about me…"

Arthur knew clearly these words weren't meant for him. He would have lashed out, scolded and penalized Yao for falsely confusing him with Romulus. He would have tortured the Asian until he beseeched him for mercy.

And yet, he felt his heart slump when he heard those woeful cries. It was like a lonely child seeking affection, an innocent lovelorn teen waiting futilely for miracles which would never happen. He had no idea what Yao had been through but his sobs always caught him. Even during the first night he ravished him, those sobs Yao made never failed to haunt him.

"I know it's you…because you're so warm," Yao smiled, taking the initiative to kiss Arthur. The British pirate was stunned but couldn't help pinning the Asian down and yielded to the affectionate kiss.

Before long, he found himself tucking down his pants down, ready to enter this Asian beauty yet again. A moan poured out of Yao as he felt his arse occupied by warmth. The pleasure counteracted his pain and he was quickly submerged in the long-lost feeling of love.

"That's it…it feels…good aru…" Yao groaned, his face burrowing in Arthur's shoulder as he spread his legs for the British pirate. Arthur gasped at the tightness clenching around his throbbing shaft. It always felt like a heaven to be inside Yao.

He didn't go easy with the Asian despite his injuries. The urge to take him over drove him insane. He kept his thrusts fast and rough, jubilantly enjoying the moans he elicited from Yao.

Similar pleasure flowed into the Asian's body and he felt like he was salvaged. He felt alive and loved. He had never been so happy before. It was as though he had finally retrieved something he had been painstakingly pursuing.

"Ah…ah…hold…me…hold me, please," the Asian cried, feeling the arms around him tightened. Arthur picked up his pace and bumped into the Chinese forcibly.

Yao whined as he felt his peak approaching. The marvelous warmth shielded him and accelerated his release. He came with a contented moan. Arthur followed suit, letting out a growl as he claimed the Chinese's body once more.

"我…愛…你"

Arthur froze.

Did Yao just say he loved him?

Did he?

The Asian closed his eyes in fatigue and leaned unconsciously against Arthur.

The pirate, still caught in breathlessness, panted, his heart pounding fast.

"Yao…Yao…" He shook the other nation but Yao had obviously lost his senses.

He sealed their lips together with another kiss before laying his love warily on his lap.

"Geez…you're driving me mad," Arthur cooed bitterly and shut his eyes as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Yao woke up to the sunlight filtering in. The temple reeked of rust and rotten meat. The air was filled with dust and filth. His back ached. His hips were sore. He rose drowsily from Arthur's lap, his body swathed by the pirate's scarlet jacket.

He grunted and rubbed his eyes in haze, feeling as though he had just woken up from a long reverie.

Oh yea…he did have a vivid dream of the past.

He saw someone he had loved centuries ago.

And he…

"Aiyah…" Yao frowned and gaped at his naked body hidden within the jacket. "What've I done? What've I said to him?"

He couldn't recall the conversation between him and Arthur the previous night. Everything appeared so obscure and mingled in his mind. But one thing was certain, he must have mentioned Romulus' name.

Now that the British had learnt one of his darkest secrets, he felt his mind ready to explode. This was no good at all.

Arthur's eyes snapped open upon feeling Yao's slight movement. The Asian remained on the spot, not daring to leave the pirate without his instructions.

"Yao? Are you okay?" Arthur asked, tangling his fingers in those raven locks.

Yao nodded, his face flushing. He couldn't believe he had leaked out his own pitiful past to a vulgar enemy!

"Great. The rain's stopped," Arthur said, peeking out of the window. "And it's morning. Geez, we must have snoozed for a long time."

"Panda..." Yao burbled, immediately crawling towards the bamboo basket. To his relief, the little cub was still in its place.

"We must hurry…" Yao said and looked at Arthur pleadingly. "He needs food. We have to…er…bring it to the bamboo forest quick."

"Are you sure you can walk? Your wound." Arthur pointed to the blood-soaked fabric wrapped around Yao's cut.

"I'm alright. Much better now," Yao assured and stood up, but swayed as he found his legs still wobbly due to the vigorous exercise from before.

"Hey, come here," Arthur invited. The Asian faltered for a second before tottering towards the British. Arthur helped Yao put on his ragged clothes, keeping his jacket around the Chinese man's shoulders.

"I'll carry the basket," Arthur said and snatched the basket from Yao, who wasn't given even a single second to protest.

"Let's go."

Arthur grasped Yao's hand and ushered him out of the temple.

All the while, Yao could hardly make sense of the situation. Seriously, the barbarian was helping him? He was even asking him caring questions? Was that even possible? Wasn't he just his slave? Why would he even bother anyway?

Yao stood beside the dead tiger, his eyes close. He was humming something softly in his breath which Arthur could quite capture.

"What're you doing?"

"A silent tribute…" Yao answered after he finished reciting his words. He opened his eyes and started at Arthur.

"Are you out of your mind? I thought you would have been able to punch that creature or something. But you just stood there yesterday. You stood there and did nothing!"

"Hmm…that…was because…"

"I heard that you people know something called…what? Kung something?"

"Kung Fu."

"Yea, you should've reacted faster."

"It's against nature to kill these animals," Yao said solemnly. "Even if it's a tiger, we shouldn't kill it."

"What? Are you blaming me? Is that your Chinese logic? To let some carnivores attack and devour you because it's their natural instinct to prey?"

"I was planning to knock him down, but not slaughter him," Yao said. "It doesn't matter now aru…I'm thankful to your rescue. I owe you one."

"We had better leave this revolting pulp. Let's go." Arthur rolled his eyes and continued plodding uphill.

After another hour of walking, the two finally reached their destination. Yao was ecstatic to find a group of big pandas. He returned the cub to its parents in delight.

"Don't stray off the path again, panda!" Yao yelled and chuckled.

"Wow, this place looks magnificent." Even Arthur had to admit how majestic the forest looked. The scenery on the hill was spectacular and he could even see the sunrise. The light shone over the entire mountain, painting it a beautiful shade of scintillating crimson.

"You know…I found Japan in this bamboo forest too." Yao said.

"Japan? You mean that black-haired nation you adopted?"

"Yes…" Yao giggled and indulged in his own enchanted thoughts. "He's my favourite brother. I found him wandering here all by himself so I took him in."

"You didn't rear him to be like you though," Arthur said boldly. "That kid…he isn't going to stick to you forever. From the way he glares at me, I know there's something going on in his mind."

"What?" Yao scowled, seemingly offended by how Arthur was commenting on Kiku.

"His eyes are full of aggression. He does not abhor us Europeans for the same reason you do." Arthur said. "He is spying on us. He's young but ambitious. That I could tell."

"Kiku is the best child I've had taken in! You have no right to judge us!" Yao yelped. "And do not belittle Kiku. He's endowed with lots of beautiful traits. I'm sure he'll grow up strong one day!"

"And sure enough he's going to backstab you when the time comes and he needs power to ascend. This kind of shit happens every day. That's why colonization works. Freedom is going to betray you, silly."

"S-Shut up! Stop influencing me with your irrational Western beliefs! We don't rule others! We don't dominate! We don't claim what doesn't belong to us in the first place! It's wrong. Unpardonable. G-G-Gruesome!"

"So, you want to bet on it, eh? All is fair in love and in war. Compassion is your vulnerability. We are not humans. We are nations. We conquer. We reign. We procure." The British admonished, wagging his brows austerely.

"And what about your colonies?" Yao rebutted. "You can't deny the possibility that one day they will rebel and uphold a war against you, aru. If they are going against you, you will lose everything, aru. Your empire is great only because you claimed so many things that aren't yours!"

"They wouldn't even dare lift a finger at me. I've trained them to be obedient. All of them. Unlike you, who lets your siblings do whatever they want!"

"I do not believe all your colonies will stay loyal to you," Yao asserted. "Someday, one of them is going to flee from your coercion!"

"Very well," Arthur said. "And I guess you've quite forgotten whom you're speaking to?"

Yao hushed and stumbled back, his hands fidgeting on his sides. "對…. 對不起…" He mouthed an apology and turned away.

"This argument is pointless. I do not like your siblings. In fact, that Japan kid incenses me the most. Don't even let me see him again, ever."

"Kiku is still my best child…" Yao whispered.

"Hey, you hear something?"

"There's a river. Just a couple of meters away," Yao said, pointing into the bamboo forest. "We can…take a rest there, aru." He suggested.

"Yea, I think we need to wash ourselves. We're starting to stink of that dirty temple."

The two nations followed the sound of the stream and arrived at a turquoise river next to the bamboo forest. The water glittered like crystals in the blazing sun.

Arthur took off his clothes and slipped into the river. Yao, conversely, had trouble untying the bandage.

"Let me see your cut," Arthur turned around and held out his hand. The Chinese man tossed aside his robe and dipped into the water, sneezing at the coldness.

His wound had clotted, despite its severity.

"I told you I'm okay. A scratch like that means nothing to me…not when there's a war and powers struggle…" Yao sighed.

"I know. Being a nation is tough, especially when you have to house such vast population."

"T-Thank you…for yesterday…by the way…" Yao hummed, splashing some water against his spoiled arms.

"I don't just watch my slave die. I still have obligations for you to fulfill," Arthur said, causing the Asian to blush more.

"But I must punish you."

"Huh?"

"You murmured someone else's name in my arms last night."

"Aiyah…I…I was…" Yao gulped, tumbling away from the pirate. Arthur pouted and grabbed his waist, pulling the Asian close to him.

"If you don't want me to forget it, tell me everything about yourself. You've never revealed a thing about your past."

"Is that…all, aru?"

"Yes. I want to know."

"Okay…" Yao sighed and took a deep breath. He let the memories flow back to him. It had been a long time and as an ancient nation, he must admit there were times he couldn't distinguish between past and present. There were lots of things he had forgotten or refused to confront, simply because they agonized him too much.

"I'm not like what you see. When I was very young, I sailed to other continents…" Yao recalled. "I've been to places. My emperor wanted me to bring back splendid stuff. I opened my eyes for once and learned to appreciate a variety of things around the world."

"Wait, you sailed but you didn't seize that opportunity to set foot on other nations?"

"I told you we weren't aiming for an invasion," Yao said. "We just wanted to see what was going on outside China. And then, I returned and didn't leave again, because nothing could really pique my interest anymore. We had everything we needed here, in this land."

"It was some time later when a Westerner arrived. His name was Romulus. I was still a teen then. So was he. I was surprised when I saw him, because…I didn't expect any Westerners to actually find their way here…He was really special. He showed me things I had never seen before and we had a relationship for a while…before he departed and never came back again."

"So, you loved him?"

"Yes…I believe so…" Yao blushed, squeezing the water out of his soggy hair.

"But you cried out his name when you were with me."

"I'm…sorry."

"I don't accept apologies easily," Arthur stated and gripped the Asian. Yao wheezed and blinked in bemusement. The pirate hoisted the other nation up and sat him on the ground, leaving his feet dangling in the water.

"A…Arthur…what...ahh…" Yao moaned as soon as he felt the wet lips harassed his limp shaft.

Arthur took the bulging area into his mouth and started tracing his tongue along the tip, causing the Asian to tilt his head and groan in pleasure.

"You're going to cry out my name this time," Arthur said, glowering at the Asian desperately. "You hear me?"

Yao barely nodded and let the pirate suck on his organ callously. The pleasure was boiling and dazing him, sending shivers all over his nerves. The British did a sloppy job but his roughness was sufficient to send Yao over the edge. He did as told, humming Arthur's name as he came in bliss. The pirate withdrew his mouth from Yao's member and climbed up from the river, straddling the Asian's hips lustfully. He bent down to kiss Yao, giving him a taste of his own seeds.

Yao arched his back and moaned as his hips collided with Arthur's. The British waited no more before he intruded the Asian's rear. The water had made it easier to prepare the Chinese man for what came next. Carefully lifting Yao's legs and slinging them over his shoulders, he positioned himself at the tight entrance. He smashed their lips together before shoving himself in, earning a soft squeak from the man underneath. He started thrusting in and out of the effeminate body, lodging his mouth into Yao's neck and nipples.

"A-Arthur…ar…"

The pirate smirked upon hearing the call of his name. He thrust harder into the Asian, letting the shrieks echo in his ears.

For Yao, the pleasure was marvelous. It was possibly one of the times he enjoyed the most in his sex with Arthur. He couldn't help but kiss the pirate back passionately. This time, in broad daylight, he wasn't going to mistake this guy for Romulus. The past had long faded away. He couldn't dwell on it no more.

He knew there was a reason why he obeyed Arthur in the first place. There was a moment he, too, was thoroughly enticed and spellbound by this barbarian. His inability to resist had given Arthur a chance to allure him. It was a shame, actually, but strangely, he felt euphoric whenever he was dominated by the British Empire.

"Yao…" Arthur grunted, clenching his eyes in pleasure as he slammed his length all the way into the Asian. Yao groaned and spread his arms. "H-Hug me…Hug me…Ar-Arthur…"

The British panted and wrapped his arms tightly around Yao. There was no mistake for such warmth. It didn't come from Romulus this time. It was from Arthur.

"A-Arthur…" Yao moaned, feeling his second climax overflow in him. The pirate was close to his own limits. He stifled a groan as he left his glop inside the bedraggled Asian. Yao sagged down on the ground, his hair hanging down freely over his shoulders. For a second, Arthur was hypothesized by the bewitching view. The long-haired beauty looked so prepossessing and magnetic he swore he would wish to keep him forever in his cage.

"Just why are you so tempting, Yao," Arthur growled and dove in to gnaw at the Asian's neck, his teeth piercing the smooth, flickering skin.

The jiggered Chinese was left panting groggily on the ground, his lids half-dropping as he felt the other man slowly entered him again. He moaned, sensing the blistering heat re-flowing into his deeper region. Arthur locked their lips together before he started ramming into the Asian again. He could never have enough of Yao; that is for sure.

Their session dragged on for another hour, when the scotching heat from the sun threatened to give them heat stroke. Both were transpiring in ragged breathes, their eyes barely open to gaze at each other's faces. Yao was spent from the grueling act, but Arthur didn't seem to want to stop any soon. He came a couple of times, simply savoring the exotic scene where Yao was soaked in his sweat and fluid. The pleasure was beyond what plain words could describe. Seizing such a huge piece of the other nation was his ultimate pride.

At noon, they slid back into the river. Yao stood unsteadily near the edge as he cleaned the spank off him. He felt woozy from the stupor but managed to stay conscious.

"If I could, I would bring you back to my empire." The same pair of strong arms encased him from behind, making Yao jolt in bafflement.

"No!" he yapped and glared at Arthur. "You cannot do that to me! I'm China! I stay here, aru. You've already taken so much from me…What more do you want?" The idea of leaving his home and his siblings startled him. Yao felt tears stinging his eyes. It wasn't the first time he was given such a heinous offer. Nearly a century ago, a barbarian, much like Arthur, showed up at his coasts out of the blue. Instead of enslaving him, he offered the nation expensive trades. Impressed was the emperor, he decided that Yao should help sustain a collaborative relationship with that damn Portuguese, which again ended with him losing his body to the foreigner.

If his boss, the emperor, hadn't commended him to satisfy Arthur just to avoid trouble this time, Yao wouldn't even have submitted himself to the pirate in the first place. The pleasure was a temporary thing. But the shame and wreckage stayed permanently.

And he couldn't imagine what would happen if he were to be abducted and transferred to somewhere else.

In no way was he going to Arthur's empire!

No way! That was way too much to ask of him!

He could do anything for his boss, for this realm of his, but he couldn't leave where he belonged!

"All I want is you, Yao. I said it before. You're mine. I must have you."

"Please don't make me leave this place. This is my home. I'll do anything because the emperor has asked me to, but I must not go with you because my empire will crumble down!"

"What?" Arthur frowned. "You spread your legs for me only because of your emperor?"

"And it's for my people too," Yao said monotonously. "I couldn't let you tear down another village…"

Reality was harsh. Arthur had always realized that.

He could never truly claim what wasn't his, of that he was aware.

Forces. Coercion. Wars. Colonization. These were his only strategies to bind what would never belong to him.

Rejection. Rebellion. Protest. He expected them all but he was strong enough to tackle them.

No matter what he did, there was no way he would make Yao fall for him.

The Asian only let him in because of his boss' orders.

Arthur should have foreseen that. After all, he, too, was a nation under the control of his own Majesty. Whatever his government decided, it affected him thoroughly and there was no way he could intervene with the choices.

"I still love you," Arthur murmured and climbed out of the river. "Just thought you should know. We're nations in human form. There's no wrong to feel like a human."

Arthur put his clothes back on. "I'll wait there. Don't take too long, my slave."

He said coldly before treading back into the bamboo forest.

"Human…" Yao sighed. "What's human? I'm a nation, aru…"

With that, the Asian left the water and hurried to grab his robe.


	6. Chapter 6

"I need this letter delivered to the Majesty," Arthur commanded seriously, handing a sealed envelope to one of his crews. "As soon as possible."

The sturdy sailor nodded and took the letter from his captain, ensuring that it was concealed in his pocket safely.

"Aren't you coming back with us, Captain?"

"No," Arthur shook his head. "I'll stay here for a while."

"Your Majesty might not be pleased. China wasn't our destination in the first place."

"It is none of your concern! I'm in charge here, bloody wanker! You do what I say. Now prepare to board. Just tell the King I need to handle some more business here. Go!"

"Yes, sir."

Yao watched the stalwart, tanned man sprint back on board, yelling some commands to his subordinates as the entire crews prepared for departure.

Not noticing Yao's presence, Arthur muttered a few curses under his breath and jammed his hands into his pockets.

When he whirled around, he was surprised to see Yao staring expressionlessly at him. The Chinese man was dressed in another exquisitely patterned robe, looking ever so gorgeous and refined.

"早安," Yao greeted and bowed politely.

"Good morning," Arthur murmured back. "Though it's not a particularly good one for me."

"I'm sorry if you have not slept well," Yao said. "We do have some special herbal medicine that can relieve your stress and insomnia."

"Is this another order from your emperor?" Arthur snickered. "Did he expect me to trade your goods with more silvers?"

"No…that's from me…" Yao blushed and averted his gaze. "My emperor might have asked me to be as hospitable and satisfactory as possible, but in our deal, you're my master and it's my duty to serve and care for you, regardless of any circumstances."

"How thoughtful," Arthur smirked. "Come here."

Yao nodded and slithered towards the blond. "You see my girl there?" Arthur pointed to his gigantic pirate ship and smiled.

"Yes, indeed, it is very beautiful," Yao echoed.

"I would have smuggled you back to my empire if you weren't a nation."

"We're not humans after all. What we do must take into consideration of the emperor's interests, the country's stability and the people's safety. I believe you're here because of what your king told you to do, right? You came here with the intention of invading us one day."

"No," Arthur denied shortly. "My Lord didn't ask me to do anything to you. I'm here on a whim. My voyage wasn't supposed to end here, at your place."

"You mean…?"

"I crashed into your port by accident due to a thunderstorm. And then I met you. I decided to stay here of my own accord." Arthur said.

"Is that true? I thought…"

"I don't do everything my Lord says," Arthur quipped. "Unlike you."

Yao frowned, trying to register Arthur's speech. The pirate pulled his slave close to him and kissed him on the head.

"You smell nice," he whispered.

"Why…I don't understand…" Yao said gloomily.

"What?"

"Why do you Europeans all want me?" Yao asked, recalling the day when a particular Portuguese landed there and proposed to him. He was so flabbergasted he could hardly react. In all his life, he had never loved anyone else other than Romulus and his own siblings. He could never fall in love profusely with someone who could possibly hurt him in the future.

"Do I look really prone that I do not deserve any of your respect?" Yao asked. "What's it in me that you want?"

"You're beautiful, both in and out. You just don't realize it," Arthur replied candidly, brushing off a strand of Yao's dark hair. "Such a wonderful nation, everyone would wish to possess it."

"I am not a commodity used to breed your benefits. You barbarians just love to destroy and crush someone without recognizing their values and feelings. That's so vain and selfish; so irresponsible and immoral."

"That's our only way to mark our territory," Arthur smirked. "And to claim something as heavenly as you."

Yao frowned, but never retorted to that point.

He could never grasp what was going on in the Europeans' minds.

**oOo**

"王哥哥, take a look at me!" the girl exclaimed and scrambled towards the silently sitting man. "I made this for you!"

She stood on her toes to hand the flower tiara to her beloved brother.

"好美麗," Yao smiled and gratefully received the gift. "Just like you, Mei."

The girl blushed.

"Come here." Yao patted his lap and invited. The girl clapped in glee and climbed onto her brother's lap. "You've been gaining pounds, Mei. I'm glad you're growing up so fast."

"You should see brother Kiku. He's getting taller and taller! Really fast!" Mei chirped excitedly.

"R-Really?" Yao smiled and shifted his gaze towards the Japanese boy reading in the pavilion.

Sure enough, Kiku looked as if he had grown another few inches. It didn't really shock Yao because the adolescent was in his growth spurt. And it would only mean that his country was also developing rapidly.

"You're still pretty scrawny to me, Mei. You should eat more." Yao stroke the girl's hair gently and commented. "How about I cook you all something tonight?"

"I'm plump like a plum, 哥哥! That's what Yong Soo said!"

"What? That's rude aru! I'll lecture Yong Soo later. Don't listen to his crap. You need to absorb more nutrients, my girl." Yao giggled.

"Will you dine with us tonight, 哥哥? Do you not have to accompany that guy?"

Yao's smile faded as he heard "that guy". He sighed and cupped the girl's chubby chins. "I believe I can talk him into letting me spend a night or two with you. It's been so long since we last had a meal together."

"I miss you, too, 哥哥," Mei pouted. "Is that guy your new friend? You don't come to see us so often anymore. And Yong Soo is always taunting me. Kiku always locks himself in his room and refuses to play with me. I'm so lonely~"

"You're not lonely, Mei. We're a family. Family sticks together till the end. I'll always be there for you," Yao reassured, hugging the girl warmly.

"And Kiku is acting weird, too! He…He never shuts himself from me…but now all he ever does is inventing stuff and saying that he wants revenge or something."

"What?" Yao froze and stared at Mei in puzzlement.

"I don't understand a thing he says~"

"I'll talk to him later," Yao nodded and carefully put Mei down.

He caught Kiku again in the pavilion and started striding towards the Japanese boy.

"Kiku, what're you reading?" Yao smiled as he stood behind the exceptionally silent child.

The younger nation slammed his book shut and gazed up at his brother, his eyes devoid of any emotions.

"Is…something wrong?" Yao tilted his head, retaining the generous smile on his face.

"Nothing," Kiku mumbled and stood up. It stunned Yao to see how tall the boy had grown in these few months. Certainly, he had been advancing speedily.

"Kiku, you've gotten taller," Yao chuckled, reaching out his hand to pat his brother's head.

**_Smack!_ **

Yao gasped as the other boy slapped his hand off. The book hit the ground with a thud. Kiku stood scowling at Yao, his eyes now flashing with beams of disgust.

"Don't touch me."

The words struck Yao's heart harder than any daggers. He blinked incredulously at his beloved brother, who had always been so courteous and submissive to him. He could barely believe that he had just shoved him away.

"W-What's wrong…Kiku?"

"He's touched you. I don't want you to touch me," the Japanese boy asserted.

"What?"

"You've let that pirate dirty your body, just like what that Portuguese did! I might be young when you got laid, but I saw what that barbarian did to you. That Macau isn't my brother, is he? He's your love child with the Portuguese!"

"Enough!" Yao screeched, his body trembling from the painful reminder. "Stop it."

"And now you're letting that vulgar British bed you!"

"Kiku!" Yao cried and slapped the child across the cheek.

"I'm sorry…" Immediately realizing his fault, the Chinese man sobbed and hugged the younger boy. "Oh I'm so sorry Kiku…I didn't mean to…"

"I want to grow stronger," Kiku wept, his sniffs muffled by Yao's robe as he nestled against his chest. "I do not approve of what they're doing to you. I hate to see you like this. I hate to see them touch and molest you. Even though your emperor asks you to obey and please those barbarians, I don't like it. I don't like it at all!"

"Kiku…"

"So I'm going to become stronger. Much stronger than those Western forces. I'll protect you in return! I'll invade their land! I'll rule them and avenge for you, Yao!"

"Kiku, don't…" Yao shook his head vigorously. "Don't ever go provoking those barbarians. Revenge is a vicious cycle. Never vent your wrath by torturing others. It'll only bring you more anguish. You'll never rest."

"But that bastard…he…he's touched you…" the boy cussed and glared at Yao. "He's touched you! He's sullied you with his filthy hands! I can't allow that! He's made you cry!"

"Trust me, he's leaving soon. His King wouldn't permit his stay here forever. He'll leave, very soon, Kiku. Our life will return to peace." Yao grinned. "Just like before. So bear with it for a little longer…you can do that for me, right?"

"I…I don't know," Kiku frowned and wiggled out of his brother's grip. "I don't know…every night…I dream of killing him…I dream of trampling on his corpse. I dream that his empire would just vanish and burn into ashes! All the European nations too!"

"Kiku!"

The boy scooted away from Yao and wailed.

"You were so respectable and noble when I first met you! But now…now…you're nothing but the emperor's puppet! You're nothing but a toy to those grimy foreigners! You can't even stand up against them. It's repulsive. You disgust me!"

"Kiku, please!" Yao cried, trying to clasp the boy's wrist but the little hand ducked from him.

"I can't! I don't want to see you like this. Don't come near me anymore!" The Japanese boy hollered and sprinted away, leaving the other Asian whimpering on the ground.

**oOo**

"You look distraught, Yao." Arthur's voice echoed above him, but he couldn't find a way to respond, or to tell the British that he was, in fact, the culprit of his consternation.

"Smile," Arthur ordered. "Now."

Yao shut his eyes serenely and opened them again, forcing his lips to curve into an enigmatic smile. He tried his best to satisfy the pirate but a sudden drop of liquid rolled down his cheek.

"S-Sorry…so sorry…" he apologized and rapidly wiped off his tears, maintaining the feigned smile on his ruined face.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Arthur grabbed those thin wrists together and pinned them above the Asian's head, causing his whining appearance to lie bare in sight. Yao twitched uncomfortably and struggled. "No…"

"I'm asking you to smile for me, not cry!" Arthur howled and immediately regretted it. He released Yao's hands and let him prop himself up on the bed.

"G-Give me…a second…I'm sorry…" Yao sniveled and turned to the corner of the bed. He swiftly rubbed his sleeves against his tear-rinsed face and swallowed a few drops before turning around again and presenting himself in front of the British pirate.

"Sorry about that…I was…I was a bit deranged…" Yao giggled like a fool and waited for Arthur to take him, as he usually did every other night.

"I'll pass tonight."

After what seemed like an eternity, the British sighed and flopped back down on his bed.

"What…? No…I'm okay…aru."

"I'm not in the mood now," Arthur grumbled.

"Forget what's just happened," Yao said. "It's my fault. I'm sorry."

Arthur grunted and dragged the Asian down with him. Yao snuggled up against his partner and stayed mute.

"What? Did your emperor ask you to fawn over me?" the pirate scoffed. "Did he tell you that if you failed to please me, we would invade your land?"

"No…that's not it," Yao hissed.

"You loathe me, don't you?"

The Chinese didn't reply.

"You must feel that way because I took you against your will." Arthur shrugged casually. "And that's what all pirates do. They take things."

"I do not hate you," Yao confessed. "It's not my right to judge someone's nature. I'm only a nation. I believe you have your own reasons for doing these things. And I have mine for making my own decisions."

"My reason is you, China," Arthur cooed, stressing the last word as Yao insisted on identify himself as a nation.

Yao puckered his lips, his face going aflame. He focused his eyes on Arthur's chest and felt his arm instinctively tighten around his petite body. "I do not understand you Europeans at all…"

"I'm guessing I am not the first one then."

"Eh?" Yao's heart skipped a beat as he ogled the British in shock.

"Someone lay here before, right? In this very same chamber, on this very same bed. He touched and made you moan like a lass."

"W-What…"

"Who is he? Who is this person besides that Romulus you adored so much? Who's taken you before me? Who's this guy your previous boss has handed you to? Who?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Yao trembled, trying to steer away from Arthur's furious gazes.

"Look only at me, Yao!"

The Chinese faltered and shifted his eyes back on Arthur's face.

"Who the bloody hell is this guy? Answer me!"

"Portugal," Yao whispered faintly.

"What?" Arthur frowned, astounded when he heard the name of his friend.

"Afonso, I hope I remember his name right aru…" Yao covered his mouth with his sleeve and babbled.

Arthur was caught in too much surprise to reply.

So, his friend had laid his eyes on this exotic beauty as well?

How?

_So, he's set his foot here before me!_

"He arrived here just like you…it was so sudden my emperor didn't know how to deal with it…there were some ruckus, conflicts and minor battles but all were settled after both parties agreed to maintain a beneficial trade…"

 _"_ _A win-win, eh?"_ Arthur mused, knowing clearly there was no way Portugal would make any easy concessions. There had to be something else going on between the two nations. They usually sealed a cooperation or a treaty with copulation.

"What did he do?"

Yao contemplated for a moment before an anguished expression was plastered all over his face. He couldn't tell how Arthur would react to his reprehensible secret.

It wasn't literally a secret now that Kiku had unraveled it.

Yao wondered where the smart Japanese boy got his observation from. He must have noticed the slight differences between his interactions with Macau. The kid was in Afonso's custody so he rarely appeared at Yao's place. The Chinese man didn't mind a bit at all. In fact, sometimes, he didn't even wish to see Macau, or to be reminded of the sin he could never atone for.

It wasn't fair, Yao knew. He had tried his best whenever he dropped by Macau to show the boy some motherly affection. But no matter how much he endeavored to love the child, he had to admit he could never be as fond of him as his other siblings.

Macau was merely a product he was forced to breed upon the establishment of ties between two nations.

It wasn't his choice in the first place.

But then again, when did he ever have a choice to start with? There had never been any autonomy for him.

The only time he was able to love freely was when he met Romulus but that sunshiny man disappeared without a trace.

"We created a port, specifically to facilitate our trading…" Yao trailed off as the vision of Afonso began to cloud his mind. He remembered the first and only night they spent together in this chamber, where the Portuguese had confessed so unreservedly that he fell for him at first sight. The Chinese man basically felt nothing despite the intense affection the other nation was showing him. He could only stare indifferently at Afonso as he wiggled above his naked body. Considering it as a business opportunity, as a means to cease the conflicts between the two nations, Yao had never thought he could feel anything near love towards Afonso, despite his being so charismatic and gentle.

The negotiation between the two countries resulted in a new trading port created in the southern territory.

Macau was born.

Just like that, a new child emerged in Yao's life. And he was not like any other "siblings" he adopted. It was his own child. His first and only blood-related child.

The first time he cradled the bundle in his arms, he was struck by mixed feelings. The child was beautiful. It had such fine, unblemished skin that sparkled in the light. It was a symbol of hope and prosperity. He knew it would soon bring affluence and advantages to the nation. And it did. They got plentiful silvers from the trades with Portugal.

Every few months, Yao was obliged to pay Afonso a visit and also to see his little son. Afonso, of course, would cherish the moment to seduce the Chinese man, often with much ado. Yao remained awfully oblivious, or rather, impassionate. He couldn't view the Portuguese more than a business partner, or a barbarian with benefits. Even his son, Macau, couldn't impress him enough. It didn't really bother him when Afonso offered to take care of the kid most of the time. Yao seriously didn't need someone to remind him of how filthy and low he had been, during this course of foreign settlement on his land.

"What?" Arthur scowled, probably a bit agitated but who was he to blame? Yao? Afonso?

Afonso wouldn't do something without a reason, just like he wouldn't claim a thing without a purpose. Arthur knew the Portuguese must have been like him, deeply and profusely enthralled by the Chinese man. It was love at first sight. It was love that bound them together. It was love that eventually hurt them.

"So, it's a child, eh?"

Yao nodded. He needed not say anything anymore. The British pirate was bright enough to understand everything.

"Do you love him? Afonso."

Yao frowned and slowly shook his head. "He's not a cruel man but I do not love him, aru. I cannot love him. Whatever he does, that thing between us isn't mutual."

"He must be way gentler than me."

"He is." Yao said bluntly. "But what does gentleness have to do with love? There's no causality in this matter. Love is unconditional, thoughtless, unreasonable…aru."

"You're right. It's thoughtless. Completely thoughtless," Arthur echoed, squeezing the smaller man in his embrace. "If I had landed here earlier, that port would have been mine." He snorted.

Yao shut his eyes and listened to the beating of Arthur's heart. The very same warmth he had felt earlier engulfed him.

There was a fundamental difference between this British and that Portuguese. But Yao couldn't figure it out.

Even though Arthur was so much more brusque and capricious than Afonso, he felt more comfortable in the pirate's arms.

Was he losing his mind?

Or was this the "magic" thing the British man was constantly bragging about?


	7. Chapter 7

"Kiku, may I come in?" Yao inquired, inwardly praying for a positive answer. He was standing outside his younger brother's chamber, with a tray clutched tightly in his hands. It displayed Kiku's favourite afternoon snack.

The two siblings hadn't been able to resolve their previous squabble, mainly due to the fact that Kiku was avoiding Yao explicitly. The Japanese boy, still utterly aghast at the contemptible relationships between Yao and Arthur, refused to acknowledge the older nation. Despite knowing well it wasn't Yao's fault, the kid was devastated, for deep down, he cared so much about his brother that he felt he was partially responsible for his mishap. After all, Yao was complying with all those unfair treatments because his emperor was gutless and couldn't even initiate a proper duel with the British. The Chinese man had devoted himself to protecting his siblings and safeguarding his land. During his time of suffrage, he had always managed to pull a reassuring smile whenever he met with the children. It was hard to neglect what was happening and to think that the brother he once looked up to more than anyone else was now only a degraded puppet, Kiku felt his grudge surging and slowly consuming him.

When Yao didn't receive an intelligible answer, he decided to barge into the chamber. As expected, the Japanese boy was sitting at his table and concentrating intently on some work. Yao caught a glimpse of a ship model. Kiku didn't even stir when the Chinese man entered his room quietly and closed the door.

"Kiku, I've cooked you some dumplings and buns," Yao smiled, placing the tray on the table. "Wow, that's a splendid craft you're making, Kiku. As expected from my clever brother."

The boy's hands stopped as he gazed up at his older brother, a frown gradually forming on his stoic face.

"Kiku, you seem to look thinner than I last saw you aru…" Yao sighed, cupping the boy's chins apprehensively. "Have you not eaten and slept well?"

Swiftly brushing off Yao's hands, Kiku shook his head and sputtered. "I…I'm fine, nii-san."

"Please do take a bite while they're still fresh and warm." Yao gestured to the cuisine he had made for the boy. "I want you to eat well, grow strong and be happy."

"Are you happy, nii-san?" the boy piped up, scowling at Yao with glittering eyes. For once, Yao thought he spotted tears in Kiku's dark orbs.

"Huh? Why you ask aru?"

"Are you happy, nii-san?" Kiku repeated, keeping his eyes on Yao.

"I'm happy when you are," Yao simply grinned and ruffled Kiku's hair.

"That Brit…he isn't with you today, is he?"

"Mr. Kirkland is in the back garden. I was supposed to escort him to the town but he let me come to check on you first aru." Yao smiled.

"How benevolent," the boy quipped. "And now he must have made you think that he's a gentleman and all. You're always so susceptible, nii-san. So malleable as if one simple act is enough to make you forget all your hate."

"Wh-What're you talking about?" Yao gasped, kneeling down beside his little brother.

"You're too kind," Kiku muttered. "Way too kind. That's why everyone is taking advantages of you. All those Europeans who have ever landed here, they all know you're so pliable. They can't wait to seize a piece of your beauty. And you know you will always sacrifice yourself as long as the emperor asks you to or you think we need to be shielded."

"Kiku…I…I don't think that is…"

"And that's something I absolutely abhor about you, nii-san. Your docility, graciousness and altruism all makes me very disturbed. For someone who ought to stand high and decent, you've chosen to fall preys to those Western influences. How despicable. It gives me a nuisance."

"Kiku! Is this…truly how you think of me? Why are you saying all these mean things to me? You know I'm doing this because-"

"Because you think we can't protect ourselves," Kiku interrupted harshly. "Either way, we're fine on our own. I've been growing and developing a lot lately. Very soon, I'll become a full-fledged nation with great power. Unlike you, I won't let those Westerners tame and fling me around like a toy. I have my own pride, nii-san. You ought to find yours."

"That's…pretty enough, Kiku. I can't believe you would say this to me…" Yao said with a twisted expression. "It's because of Arthur…right? You resent that British, don't you…You think I'm dirty sleeping with those foreigners? Do you think I really asked for it in the first place? And why would you say you want to be independent? You're still just a child-"

"I'm not a child!" the Japanese boy yelled and stood up, slamming his fists onto the table. Yao staggered backwards and gaped at the view. Indeed, Kiku had grown so much he stood almost as tall as him now.

"I never am," Kiku mumbled. "I'm a nation. A powerful empire."

"Kiku…can we just…go back to how we used to be?" Yao stuttered, feeling tears in his blurred vision. "You…You're my brother…I don't want you to hate me aru…Just tell me what I have to do-"

"And you're still pulling that trick, aren't you? Doing whatever people ask you to. Do you even have your dignity? Or the slightest pang of shame? I don't know what to say anymore, nii-san. The sight of you makes my heart ache, especially when I have to see you spread your legs for that pirate, just like what you did a century ago for that Portuguese savage who impregnated you."

"Things…will get better, Kiku. Arthur will not stay here for long, I'm sure…His King would ask him to go back soon…He said so…"

"That's not the point. It's you who I'm annoyed at," Kiku growled in frustration. "Like how many times do I have to reiterate that if you keep on behaving like this, everyone will only take you for granted?"

"Then are you one of them?" Yao asked boldly.

"What?"

"Are you going to leave me in a mess like those guys? You want to leave me, right?"

"Nii-san, that's not what I-"

"I can cede anything as long as I can keep my country together. I don't want to lose you aru…I don't care what others say about me but your words…they mean so much to me I can't just ignore them. If you hate me, I will cry. If you leave me, I will die. So please, don't say that you're fed up with me. We will always be brothers, right? Right?"

"Nii-san…" Kiku sighed and pulled his older brother into a hug. "You're not only gullible but emotional as well. This I hate so much about you. Why you always make me so sad?"

"I'm sorry, Kiku…I'm sorry…truly sorry. I'll fix everything between us, aru. Please don't ignore me…don't avoid me. I miss you. I really do." Yao said, wrapping his arms tightly around the younger nation he treasured so much.

"Say, like, do you want to eat together, nii-san?" Kiku whispered as he flumped down on the futon on the floor.

"You want to?"

The Japanese boy nodded, patting the empty spot next to him.

"I think I can stay with you a little longer," Yao smiled and settled down beside his brother.

**oOo**

Arthur was in some sort of trance when the conspicuous European suddenly appeared. The British pirate had a habit of communicating with his fanciful pets which no one else could possibly see. The nation was stuffed with rich dose of myths, folklores and fairytales. Sometimes, Arthur could see his magical ponies and the mint flying bunny.

He was a bit miffed when his entertaining interactions with his secret buddies were interrupted sharply by the arrival of a certain brunette. He didn't need to be told who it was. By the familiar look of it, Arthur recognized right away it was Afonso.

But who was the kid beside him?

"It's been such a long time, my friend," the Portuguese smirked. "I thought I was being delusional when I first saw you here, Arthur."

"Certainly it's been a while, Afonso," Arthur frowned, feeling a peculiar aura surrounding them.

"So I heard some of your ships crossed my borders."

"What?"

"They crashed to our port."

"Where? Portugal?"

"Here. My precious trading port. Your crews showed up without a sign. It is against our agreement with China. I'm here to settle this issue with Yao."

Arthur twitched at the way his friend stressed China's name affectionately. His gaze soon fell upon the little boy clinging to Afonso. The boy possessed blended Western and Eastern features. His dark brown hair was combed neatly with a side bang, his amber eyes flickering as he desperately searched for the sight of his "mother".

"I didn't know that you were here before me," Arthur said, clenching his fists indignantly. "And this? I suppose it's Macau?"

"So you know? Has Yao told you that? And what are you here for anyway, Arthur?" Afonso smiled. "Say, has our mighty pirate here fallen in love with the exotic beauty?"

"Afonso…" Arthur snarled. "It is none of your concern."

"It is, actually. You see, I happen to be Yao's legitimate partner. A century or so ago, his emperor allowed us to copulate and create a trading port. This is our love child. I care very much for my lover so I should interfere with his affairs with other men."

Arthur was beyond offended but couldn't say more. He wasn't foolish enough to pick a fight with his ally, despite them being foes in this love matter.

"You enslaved Yao, didn't you?" Afonso tilted his head in amusement. "It's pretty predictable from you, Arthur. I won't comment on that, but you know, Yao isn't all yours. He's a very beautiful and wonderful country. I'm not surprised that you would have laid eyes on him. In fact, anyone who's ever met him would feel the same."

"What exactly are you here for, then? Are you trying to pick a fight with me?"

"No, no, nothing of that sort. I'm just here to check on my lover as it's our routine that we meet every three months but he hasn't showed up lately to see Macau."

"Oh, sorry about that, since I've been holding him captive," Arthur sneered.

"I see. I see." Afonso nodded and strutted past the British.

"The child gets quite restless without seeing his mother. So you don't mind?" the Portuguese asked, scooping up Macau in his arms.

"A-Afonso?" A voice stammered. The two Europeans swung their heads immediately and glanced at Yao.

The Chinese man was dressed elegantly in a long, white robe that stretched down to the ground, his polished dark hair let down loosely on his shoulders.

"Well, there you are, Yao," the Portuguese grinned mirthfully as he approached the slightly fazed Chinese.

"Why…you here aru?"

"You haven't come visit me for months. I'm starting to worry if you've forgotten about my existence," Afonso said, holding Macau up for him.

Yao frowned and stole a peek at Arthur from afar.

"Macau has been yearning to see you."

Grudgingly, Yao took the child into his arms and caressed him.

"爹…爹!"  _(Dad…Dad)_  The young boy blurted out, clinging close to his "mother" with an energetic whoop. "Why you no see me?"

"不是告訴過你嗎? 叫我哥哥…" _(didn't I tell you before to call me brother?)_

"哥哥...why no see me?"  _(Brother…why no see me?)_

"對不起, 孩子." _(I'm sorry, child.)_

"哥 forget me no?"  _(Brother, forget me no?)_

"No, of course not. Why would I forget you?" Yao smiled, stroking the boy's back gently. "你最近好嗎? 有聽話嗎?"  _(How're you doing lately? Are you being a good child?)_

"我好…我是好孩子, 我想跟哥在一起..."  _(I'm good. I want to stay with brother.)_

"You can't stay here, Macau," Yao cooed. "But I'll still go and visit you, okay?"

"True?"

"True."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

"Take care of him." Yao handed the child back to Afonso.

"Seems like you don't want to see us."

"What?"

"Are we bothering you?" Afonso sniggered, flipping his gaze between Arthur and Yao. "Or you don't want to see me?"

"I've never said that," Yao murmured nonchalantly. "Excuse me, but I…I'm not feeling very well today. If there's no significant issue going on with the trades, I think I will go back now."

"So, you allowed Arthur's ships to land in Macau's shore?"

"Huh?" Yao scowled.

Afonso shrugged and peeped at his Western friend.

"There must have been some mistake," Arthur said sternly. "They were supposed to deliver a message from the King to me but I'm afraid they have inadvertently parked at the wrong port. I'll make sure they move out of your territory, Afonso."

"A mistake, eh? So, even you can't avoid errors sometimes, Arthur," Afonso giggled. "Very well then. I expect to see your ships gone by tomorrow morning. Oh and Yao, I hope you can stick to your promise and visit Macau regularly. After all, we're still trading partners, right?"

The Chinese man didn't utter a word as he watched the Portuguese leave with his child.

"I'm sorry," Yao hissed. "I do not expect him to show up out of the blue."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"You're clearly offended, aru."

"Yes, I am. Because we are good friends and I could never have dreamed that he's taken you already."

"He's in for trades, much like we're only tagging along with him for his silvers," Yao said despondently.

"Perhaps he's more on the side of opening trades with you but that's not my intention of staying here in the first place." Arthur asserted, trailing his fingers across the Asian's pasty face. "You know how intense my feelings are, don't you?"

"Such flattery always comes with a price. You Europeans enjoy manipulating others and persuading them to fall into your traps."

"Yao, you have beautiful eyes," Arthur whispered, admiring those stunning oriental orbs that seemed to be absorbing all his strength. "Yao, I do not like to repeat myself. You ought to memorize that line by now. You're mine. Whether you like it or not, whether anyone else approves of it or not, you're mine, like, forever."

"This is monopoly."

"I love monopolizing things, especially  _beautiful things_ ," Arthur said and kissed the Asian forcibly.

 


	8. Chapter 8

_"_ _Captain, your Majesty demanded you to sail back as soon as possible. There's something wrong with one of your colonies."_

_"_ _Which one?"_

_"_ _America."_

Arthur wheezed, his eyes fluttering open as he snapped out of his afternoon reverie. A sweet ancient Chinese melody reverberated in his ears. Yao was humming a song, with lyrics Arthur couldn't comprehend. Those slender fingers were stroking his tousled blonde hair. The sun was dazzling. Yao's reassuring voice soothed him a little. He gazed up at the Chinese beauty, his heart thumping deliriously as if love had just blossomed for the first time in his life.

"Aiyah, did I wake you?" Yao hissed, glancing down at the sweating pirate nestling on his lap.

"No." Arthur shook his head and snuggled up against the Asian, closing his eyes tranquilly. "Say, have you ever dreamt of being a human instead of a nation?"

Yao blinked inquisitively at the British pirate, somewhat stunned by his haggard tone.

"Yes, I have," Yao admitted with a cordial smile, gazing ahead at his wonderfully-conserved garden. The stream was running slow. The birds were chirping in echo with the buzzing bees. The breeze was warm with a luscious fragrance. The fruits on his trees had all grown plump and mellow. He wondered if Arthur would love to taste one of those succulent-looking peaches.

"Sometimes, no, most of the time, I wish I were a mortal," Yao giggled with a silly grimace. "You know, like, an ordinary man? No need to worry about disputes with other nations. No need to put the country before everything. No such immense onus and burden. I don't know…it sounds rather selfish but for once I genuinely wish I could lead a…proper life…one with more freedom. Wish I could have a family of my own. A wife. A son. Or a daughter."

"I wish I could be a normal human," Arthur muttered, lifting his palms to touch the Asian's cheeks. "Maybe just a normal pirate. A normal foreigner who's fallen in love with a Chinese man."

Yao blushed diffidently and muffled a cough.

"Like I said, Yao, if you weren't a nation, I would have taken you with me. I would have sailed around the world with you."

"Impossible," Yao mumbled forthrightly.

"Yea, I know. No way to haggle with fate."

"You're young. You have no idea how it felt to be…like me." Yao said with a melancholic tone. "A thousand years of solitude is not something a person would want to put up with…Love comes as swiftly as it goes. As a nation, we're deprived of the privilege to feel and act and love and hate like a human. This…I suppose, is what you would call frustration aru."

"If I go back now, I will lose my grip on you," Arthur said, raising his body so that they were facing each other. "That is a grave loss. But I assume you must be very happy if I leave."

Yao stared at the British pirate in silence. With the swarm of thoughts bombarding his warped mind, he wasn't sure how to respond.

Yes, he would be happy.

He had always wanted the pirate gone so that his slavery would cease.

And yet, there was a subtle difference from his original expectation. He felt somewhat vacant inside. It was absurd. He felt like scolding himself for ever wishing that Arthur would stay with him a bit longer.

He was going insane, or so he deemed. Decades of isolation, centuries of solitude must have distorted his sensitivity. When Afonso professed his love for him, he had never felt a single movement of his determined heart. He had always remained invisibly loyal to his long-lost love, Romulus.

But then, Arthur came crashing into his shore...his life...his heart... He devoured him. He ravished him. He claimed to love him.

_What the hell?_

"Uh..." Yao sputtered. The wise way to answer Arthur was through ambiguity. He hoped the pirate couldn't penetrate his thoughts, oh, his shameless, horrible thoughts.

"I hurt you as a nation, because that's what we imperials do," Arthur sighed. "But I fell for you as a man. My feelings for you are as sincere as a human's when he's in love. I forced you into submission because I couldn't control you. You're a nation. But I also want you to know that I feel human around you. I'm ineluctably infatuated with you."

"Oh, is that so?" Yao smiled calmly, his eyes still glancing at the pond.

"Would you…say, hate me less if I weren't an empire?"

"I would hate you less if you weren't a European," Yao said. "And a barbarian at that."

"That mind of yours weighs a lot stronger than your physique," Arthur smirked. "You're attractive both in and out, like I said."

"It is unrealistic and impractical to be dreaming of a human's life because we aren't one. We are nations. Our life drones on till the day our country disappears. That would be the end of our ordeal. The end of our responsibility."

"Even a nation can dream, right?" the British smiled, brushing his lips sensually along Yao's crook of neck.

The Asian shuddered a little and cuddled back.

"Who's your favourite child?"

"Huh?" Yao frowned. The pirate kept nuzzling his neck, one of his hands slowly making its way into his oversized robe.

"Like, among all those children you rear, who is your favourite one?"

"Why you…you aren't planning to…"

"No, I'm not plotting on invading any one of them. I'm just curious," Arthur chuckled, gently untying Yao's robe and caressing his bare chest. "Is it that boy who always shoots me spiteful glares? That Japanese fellow."

"Kiku…" Yao groaned as he felt the teeth attacked his nipples.

"Is he?"

"Yes…" Yao nodded and tilted his head slightly, allowing the pirate to make advances on his half-nude body.

"I see," Arthur snickered. "He does seem to be an intricate child though."

"D-Don't hurt him aru…"

"What does he think of you?" Arthur tittered, glimpsing the moaning Asian. "He knows you're always with me, doesn't he?"

"S-Stop…"

"Do you love him?"

"What?"

"How much do you love him?" Arthur asked, crawling forwards to cup Yao's chins.

"H-He's my brother… Of course I love him…I love him more than anything else…"

"Uh, and if I intruded him, what would you do?"

"I'll kill you!" Yao roared. "Whatever it takes, even if it meant my death, I would kill you, aru!"

"You surely are a protective guardian." Arthur smiled, ripping the Asian of his clothes. "You know, I have my favourite colony too."

"You…why you saying this?" Yao gasped and felt the other nation's palm rubbing against his vital region.

"Because I find that we both have something in common," Arthur grinned. "I do dote on my colonies as much as you do to your siblings. I treat them no less than sons and daughters to me."

"This…doesn't sound very convincing aru."

"Believe it or not, there's this one I've been so proud of," Arthur said, bending down to kiss the Asian's abdomen. "He's as important to me as Japan is to you."

"Oh…"

"I found him in a barren land and took him in. Truth be told, he is the most difficult colony I have ever dealt with and yet, I found him the most lovable as well."

Yao moaned as Arthur started pumping his length. The pirate smirked and kissed the Asian on the lips passionately, plunging his tongue into the pried mouth.

"America, isn't it?"

Arthur froze and stopped moving. He gawked at Yao in bewilderment as though one of his deepest secrets had just been unveiled.

"How…"

"You slept-talk aru…" Yao sneered. "About how that kid wet his bed and ruined your garden."

"Did I?"

"Yes," Yao nodded. "I could easily deduce that he must have been one of your colonies…"

"Yes, he is. He is my favourite, most beloved child," Arthur said and resumed his stroking, causing the Asian to moan.

"I could never afford to lose him," the pirate added and kissed Yao again.

"You sound like his father," Yao said, breaking off the kiss.

"I wish I could be his real father," Arthur smiled, pleased that the Chinese man was enjoying his touch.

"I thought you could do anything you want…you said you claimed things as you wish…"

"I do. That's why I have never planned on letting my colonies go," the pirate chortled slyly, unbuckling his belt.

"I want to impregnate you."

Yao widened his eyes incredulously and gawped at the British, hardly believing what he was hearing. Arthur's eyes, nonetheless, remained solemn as he made his proclamation.

"To be honest, I was fascinated the first time I heard that a nation could be pregnant. If I poured my mind into it, I guess my wish would come true. I could mark you forever like what Afonso did."

"No…that is…"

"I am not going to leave without leaving a trace in you, Yao," Arthur insisted and hugged the Asian tightly.

"Why…"

"Because I love you," the pirate confessed profoundly. "I want you to have my child. A port. A state. A city. A province. Whatever that is. I'm going to create one of my own, not just those colonies I adopted. I need one with my inheritance, of my marks ingrained in you."

"Arthur…please, don't…this is not right aru…I can't possibly-"

"You can't reject me, remember?" Arthur's grin sparkled. "If you could give birth to Afonso's child, then, you ought to rear mine too. I'm sure I love you way more than that Portuguese does."

"But…that…Macau was conceived for trading purposes…it's not…I've never agreed to marry Afonso."

"I do not accept declination." Arthur shook his head and kissed Yao ravenously, thrusting into him in the midst.

Yao moaned and tossed his head back, slowly bucking his hips up to accommodate the pirate's needs. A rough hand explored his silky long hair, plucking out the silvery comb encrusted with jades and jewelries.

"I love you."

"Em…" Yao squirmed, his voice quelled by yet another a pleasant moan.

The heat bubbled up inside him. He tried to drown himself in the afternoon blaze sparking with their everlasting frenzy. A shriek wafted out of his pursed lips as the pirate suddenly flipped him over. Yao leaned on the wooden floor, his torso embraced securely in Arthur's arms. The British thrust back into the Chinese man, picking up a faster pace to fill the room with incessant moans and whines. Yao could barely prop himself up with his elbows, his eyes shut all this time while Arthur was pounding into him from behind like a haywire beast. Their groans blended with the noise of their slapping skin. Every friction their colliding bodies made sent shivers up Yao's spine. He had never felt such intense pleasure before. Everything seemed to go off track once he felt the sensual, arousing caress from the larger man.

Arthur placed his palms on Yao's hands, hooking his fingers around the Asian's. He kissed the smooth, pale back thoroughly, basking in the gorgeous exotic aroma surrounding Yao.

He was determined. Whatever it took, he pledged to take the Asian wholly.

Time was running short; that Arthur knew very well. He had to sail back to his homeland; to his own empire; to his own favourite colony.

If something was wrong with America, he would by all means fly back in a flash just to keep that little boy beside him forever. He wouldn't have cared this much if it concerned his other colonies. But America; just America; he couldn't afford to forfeit him.

"Yao…" the pirate groaned, feeling his shaft throb in the juicy closure. The Asian was transpiring and panting, his hair hanging freely over his back. The British turned his lover around the second time and their lips met. He was taken aback when the Chinese man took the initiative to hug him.

"H-Hah…hah…" The moans were such a great incentive to the British. He admired the erotic sight of the Asian, with him wheezing and twitching feebly under his grip. His face was coated with a wanton expression, one that seemed to be hankering for more.

"I…I c-can't…" Yao moaned when he felt those firm fingers around his own flesh. The pirate proceeded with a contented smile and rammed into the Asian zealously, filling him with his essence soon after.

Yao didn't know what to do when he felt the hotness flood into him. For once, he had a haunch that Arthur's wish would come true. He couldn't describe the combination of despair, mortification and pleasure in his heart. He came with a grunt and collapsed groggily on the ground. The British only pulled out after making sure all his seeds were pumped into the other nation. He lay calmly beside the Chinese beauty and watched the sunlight filter into the chamber, shining over him and making the sweat-coated body glitter like diamonds. To Arthur though, Yao was probably the greatest treasure he had dug up so far in all his years of pirating.

"Yao, give me your hand," Arthur cooed as they lolled down on the bed. The Asian slowly sat up and stared at the other nation, his eyes glinting with suspicion.

"Your hand."

Yao held out his hand sheepishly and the British quickly grabbed it, bringing those slender, soft fingers to his lips.

"W-What…are you doing aru?"

Briskly, Arthur smiled and pulled out something from behind. He slid a golden ring onto one of Yao's fingers. The jewelry glimmered intoxicatingly just like the Asian's amber orbs.

"What's…this?" Yao frowned and examined the accessory.

"An indication that you're mine," the pirate said. "And will always be. Whoever sees this, they will know so."

"It's a ring aru…" Yao whispered, a bit dumbstruck. To name accessories, he had got plenty. In fact, those originating from his own nation could be a dozen times more well-manufactured and deluxe.

"I don't really get it though…"

"You don't have to. You just have to bear in mind that you belong to me."

"So…you Europeans give a ring to someone and that means the person is your possession?"

"It's just my way of doing things."

Arthur shrugged and pulled the other nation close. "Don't even think about getting rid of it because I've cast a spell on it. It's a curse. You cannot let anyone else in until I return to reclaim you."

"Oh…" Yao merely nodded, his eyes still roaming over the little accessory. He wondered if Arthur had stolen it somewhere during his voyage. Since he was a pirate, this might most likely be one of his loot.

"Yao, I'm serious," the British said. "I've never loved someone like you. I might do things my own way. I might have hurt a hell lot of people but you, I have never meant to hurt you. Think about what I said earlier. Feel the way a human should. I hope we can continue our relationship as humans, not as nations."

"It's impossible…"

"Impossibility isn't my vocabulary."

"Even so…"

"You…still hate me, right?"

"I…"

"But I love you. Otherwise, I wouldn't have taken you," the British admitted, burying his face in Yao's shoulder. "You have no idea how much jealousy was burning in me when I knew that you bore Afonso's child. If only I had found you earlier than he did, that child would have been mine."

"You Europeans are as irrational and egocentric as ever. This is what I despise most about you all."

"If we don't do things that way, we will never claim our prize."

"This is sinister."

"Love is sinister, Yao," Arthur chuckled. "You can't imagine a fluffy fairytale for us nations. I will have you at all cost."

"At all cost…" Yao repeated with a sigh.

"Yes, nothing could change my mind. As long as I live, you're mine."


	9. Chapter 9

He used to be a great kingdom.

_"_ _Never let your dreams shatter."_

He used to be a warrior.

_"_ _You shall conquer the East."_

He used to be flattered and revered.

_"_ _And I shall conquer the West."_

He used to be tinged with light and prosperity.

_"_ _Together, we will have the entire world."_

He used to love.

_"The time has come for us to part. But when I return, I shall take you as my bride, China."_

He used to wait.

And he waited, had waited, was still waiting, for that dream he was refused to pulverize, for that love he refused to abandon, and for that man he refused to forget.

He could forgive everyone who had wronged him.

But no, he would never forget.

"How many millenniums has it been?" Yao whispered, his eyes gazing across the coruscating night sky. Every day, he was growing older and older. His memories were fading. Ever fragment of his love was hanging loosely on an unbreakable thread.

He would continue to age but he would still look the same; the same as when he first met him.

"I miss you. Are you seeing what I'm seeing? The stars are shining bright. Where has our promise led?" Yao purred, holding up his arm. "I've been waiting for an eternity, love. But you never returned…I couldn't do it without you."

When Rome crumbled down, he ceased chasing their dream.

"You didn't conquer the West after all," Yao smiled faintly. "And I didn't conquer the East either. I wish…I wish you were here with me though."

He would wish to fool himself a little and keep on believing that one day they would reunite under the same, beautiful sky.

"We used to be the mightiest empires…but since you left, where's my strength gone?"

When he realized that Romulus would never return, he decided to shut himself in forever.

"You must be mocking me now, right? For I've been reduced to such a vulnerable state. I can't fight anymore. I do not want to. I'm exhausted. Even my brother is scorning me. Maybe I should rise once more, but I find no reasons to. You used to be the reason I strove so hard. But you're gone. You never fulfilled your promise. You left…without me. You left me, all alone, in this world, to handle this mess. You said we would conquer the world together…Well? Where're you now?"

Yao lolled down on the wooden block, letting his hair sprawling on the floor like a polished dark carpet. The night was tranquil, albeit chilling. He could stay out there all night admiring the cherry blossoms. It was this time of the year that he would grow excessively sentimental.

The first time they intermingled was when he danced for him.

He used to dance for him every night, just because he said he looked like an angel when he swung around in a silvery robe.

There was so much passion, so much beauty in the umpteen nights they spent together.

Yao would never forget that. However many centuries had passed, he would never lose that string of memories.

A pair of familiar arms encased him, drawing him closer to the stronger body.

"What're you doing out here? It's cold." Arthur's breath brushed against his nape. Yao shuddered reflexively and nestled his head wearily on the pirate's chest.

"I am reminiscing," Yao answered honestly and shut his eyes.

"Let me guess," Arthur mused. "It must be a drag to have lived for so long, eh? Immortality is a hellfire."

"That-" Yao paused and snapped open his eyes, turning around to ogle the European, "is not necessarily true. When you've lived for so long, all you ever do is go numb. Your feelings ebb away. When you've seen so much you don't think anything could surprise you anymore, you would…simply just accept the pre-determined fate cast on you."

"Memory is painful. And we can never forget all those war and tragedies because we're nations. We constantly hear our people's mourning and uproar."

"I'm accustomed to it aru," Yao said softly. "I've seen a lot more than you have. To me, you're just a boy craving for power and ambitions."

"Oh yeah? You think I'm a boy, eh? You seriously think I'm that much of an imbecile compared to your great intelligence?" the pirate growled sarcastically.

"Please do not take it as an insult. I am only stating the truth," Yao murmured. "I've tried many things you could hardly imagine. Conquest. Greed. Power. I used to live on those terms. Like I said, you Europeans aren't the first to sail around the world. I've seen everything and I've finally come to this conclusion that nothing is more precious than your own land. What could be found in your heart is irreplaceable. So, I could never understand or tolerate imperialism."

"We're doing it for the sake of the world. You'll see, how we change those nations and turn them into great powers."

"Change…changes…I do not like changes," Yao cooed.

"You'll never advance if you do not change," Arthur pinpointed, pulling the Chinese close to him.

"I will stay this way. It is you Europeans who have disrupted my peaceful realm," Yao frowned.

"We do what we like. There's no stopping to that," the British smirked and pinned the Asian down on the ground as his lips slowly found their way to peck at those fair skins.

"You look like a woman, Yao, especially with that hair," Arthur scoffed, stroking the sheeny, black hair that stretched down to the waist.

The Chinese didn't say anything. Instead of turning away with a blush like he usually did, he focused his eyes on Arthur's, examining those glittering emerald orbs with much fascination.

And the moment came when Romulus' image flashed across his mind. He felt himself slipping off the cliff and plummeting deeper into the abyss of lost dreams.

He was lost.

He had always been lost.

Ever since Romulus left him.

There was no reason to carry on as a human.

And yet, he had to survive as a nation.

It was an agonizing ordeal. If only he was mortal, he would have followed Romulus to his doom.

But he was not.

"I heard that tomorrow you'll have a festival. Is that correct?" Arthur asked, his tongue trailing down the Asian's neck.

"Yes," Yao nodded monotonously, closing his eyes once more to enjoy the pleasure of the other's fondling.

"Am I invited?"

Yao moaned as he felt the teeth sink deep into his porcelain skin, his robe sliding off his shoulders smoothly when Arthur caressed his chest.

"You can invite yourself."

"How cruel." Arthur bit harder onto the flesh, causing the Chinese to jolt and gasp. "Is this the way you show your Great Guest hospitality? Or have you already forgotten your place since I've given you so much freedom?"

"No…please…" Yao moaned, wrapping his arms and legs automatically around the built body. "You can…do whatever you like…It's just a festival we celebrate every year…"

"Of course I will go and see if there's anything I could take home with me, ha."

Arthur smirked and ripped open the robe. The Asian blushed and clenched his eyes shut.

"But I don't think I could find anything more gorgeous than this." Arthur licked his lips in anticipation and bent down to kiss the fidgeting nation.

"I won't stop tonight, Yao. However many times you cry, I won't stop."

The British vowed.

The Chinese merely let out a wheeze as he let the other nation embrace him.

**oOo**

"哥哥! Mei will look really pretty tonight, right? Right?" The girl said gleefully on her brother's lap.

Yao smiled and continued combing the girl's long, wavy hair. An assortment of glistering hair ornaments scattering all over the place.

"Mei is already a very beautiful girl," Yao complimented, twiddling the hair in his hands.

"I want to be a beautiful lady!" Mei yelped.

"A lady?" Yao laughed, "Mei, you're still so young. I don't think you're half a lady yet."

"How could you say that!" The girl whirled around and pouted, folding her arms in irritation. "I'm old enough to do lots of things on my own!"

"Maybe, but you still need someone to look after you," Yao cackled, turning the girl around. "Now, sit still, you know you're heavy, right? Stop wiggling around or I'll get you a chair instead. My lap hurts aru."

"Eh! And you still say I'm a child! I can look after myself! I'm very independent! Even if I can't take care of myself, Kiku will do everything for me!"

"Kiku? Hmm, he must be really troubled right now," Yao giggled.

"No! He likes me! He says so!"

"Yong Soo likes you too."

"I love Kiku! When I grow up, I'm going to get married to him!" Mei declared, sticking out her tongue.

"You love Kiku?" Yao chuckled, "Isn't it too early for you to discuss love?"

"But-" Mei snorted, dangling her legs with a grimace. "I don't care! I love Kiku! I'm going to marry him! You can't stop me!"

"I won't stop you," Yao laughed. "If that makes you happy, Mei. You know I would do everything for you three as long as you stay content with me. We're a family, right?"

"That's right! When I'm married to Kiku, I'll become his wife! And you will still be my哥哥!" Mei smiled jovially and leaned against his older brother.

"Yes, yes, of course. You three are all I've got. So don't ever, ever leave me, okay?" Yao smiled, hugging the girl in reassurance.

"哥哥, we will never leave you!"

"Now, let's get on with your hair, my princess," Yao tittered and grabbed the most sparkly hair pin from his collections.

When he finished setting and adorning Mei's hair, the Chinese man placed a mirror in front of his little sister.

"Woah! It's so beautiful! I look so beautiful!" the girl exclaimed. Her hair was tied up, decorated with flowery clasps that matched well with her cherry outfit. Yao never got complacent doing his sister's hair. A blissful smile from her and a simple gesture of family love was sufficient to warm his heart and remind him of the happiness he was living in.

"謝謝你, 哥哥~ 我最喜歡你了!"  _(*thank you, brother. I like you the best!)_  Mei leapt off his brother's lap, swiftly planting a kiss on his check before scrambling away to show Kiku her glamorous hairstyle.

"So, that is how girls in your empire are supposed to look like during the festival?" Arthur taunted.

Yao sighed, tidying up the accessories before turning to face Arthur in his pirate attire.

"It is…spring festival. Everyone gets excited about it. It is the time of year where families gather together and share the warmth of love. It is also a time for distant lovers to reunite."

"I see. I would like to see you in those dresses though."

"What?" Yao froze, his brows furrowed slightly at Arthur's ludicrous request.

"You," grinned the pirate, "are going to dress in those clothes tonight. And do your hair too. I want to see you dance."

"What…how…"

"Your sister says there will be a dance there, where young maidens sing and dance for their crushes."

"Don't listen to her. It's never traditional. Those youngsters just love to celebrate in their own way."

"Then, how about you perform for me? I would like to see that."

"I'm…I'm not going to dress in a woman's clothing!"

"Really," Arthur scowled, "do I have to make you?"

"I…" Yao sighed and averted his gaze. "Very well then. Whatever."

**oOo**

They watched the lanterns soar high, carrying millions of dreams to the far rim of the sky. Heaven would know. God would listen. People's prayers would be heeded.

Nothing was wished more than prolonged peace and bliss.

Yao always memorized what his people wrote on those lanterns, before they let them float and scatter across the refulgent night's sky. They danced and swirled with the twinkling stars, brightening and nourishing the empire with everlasting reveries.

The Chinese man smiled when he saw his siblings set their lanterns off, painting the sky with yet another ray of crimson light. He would be eager to know what his brothers and sister had secretly wished for if only Arthur wasn't standing behind him, with his arms tightly wrapped around his torso.

"Do you want a lantern?" Yao asked, hearing a small sneer from the British.

"I don't know your custom. What's that supposed to do with wishes and all?"

"Those are sky lanterns. We write our wishes on them, have them carry off to the sky and they will come true."

"Why don't you just use a wishing wand?" Arthur frowned. "Save all the trouble and potential hazard. Someday, a roof or two is going to be on fire."

"That…is a killjoy," Yao grunted and slipped out of his companion's grip, his hair floating in the air like a piece of exquisite silk. The dragons and clouds sewed on his dress glittered along with his golden cuffs. His effeminate built was merged with the boisterous crowd as he picked up an unlit, new lantern and examined it with amusement. "Every cloud has a silver lining aru. We always wish for the best even if things never turn out that way…"

That was when Arthur realized he could never decode the mind of an ancient empire. Yao certainly looked nothing more than an energetic, rejuvenating youth. And yet, he possessed the heart of everlasting history and wisdom. Every act of his was done out of something; something that resembled so much selfless deed. Arthur could never imagine how much angst the Asian had gone through to have survived for so many centuries. The nation was invincible, yet vulnerable. He looked so crushed, yet so alive. It made the British extremely envious. He was obsessed with torturing others and seeing his victims suffer with the constant reminder of his powerfulness. Yao didn't seem to care the slightest though, all the marvelous treasures Arthur claimed. He was so immersed in his own world; in his own dreams that no invasion and force would ever pry open his sealed heart. This was mortifying. He felt the rage boiling up in him but he couldn't pluck it out. He was so furious with Yao because despite everything he had done to him, he still refused to utter the simple loving sentence "I love you". The Chinese had such immense pride and integrity that no matter how many times the British ravaged him, he wouldn't confess his feelings. Arthur was jealous; absolutely jealous of this vain side of China.

"Well? Do you really not want one aru?" Yao asked, his lips curving upwards to form a smile.

Even if it was just a pretend, even if they all knew clearly it was feigned, why, just why wouldn't he say he loved him?

And as brutal as China could be, he never proclaimed his abhorrence towards the Great Britain.

Yao would never lash out in front of him. Nor would he explicitly state how much he detested him and wish to see him vanish out of his sight.

And yet, he wouldn't tell him he loved him either.

Such an ambiguity was so addictive and bittersweet; at the same time, excruciating and humiliating.

He had heard that people are always full of contradictions. But he wasn't a human. He was a nation. Were nations supposed to feel so many dilemmas and sentiments?

How did Yao survive all those years being an immortal? How could he still smile naively and scribble his wishes on those stupid sky lanterns?

"What's wrong aru?" The quavering voice disrupted his train of thoughts. The British clearly looked distraught. Mystified was the Chinese. He wondered if he had done something to provoke the pirate, to irk him like that.

Maybe it was because of what he wrote on the lantern?

But Yao was sure Arthur couldn't read Chinese.

He had written that he wished for peace to be restored on his land.

"Arthur?" Yao stammered, approaching the pirate nervously.

Music blared down the streets as the crowd sprang to lively mess. There were drums, flutes and a plethora of instruments echoing and urging people to dance and swing their bodies in sheer content.

Yao grabbed Arthur's wrist reluctantly and led him out of the rumbustious crowd. They ended up somewhere near the river and settled down in a pavilion. From their angle, they could readily see the blossoming peaches on the opposite end of the stream. Petals were raining down, filling the air with an intoxicating fragrance.

"Arthur," Yao called out, his voice a bit stern. The British gazed up at the Chinese beauty and tilted his head with a grim expression.

Yao's lips broke into a captivating smile as he left the bench and pranced to the centre of the pavilion.

Following the sweet melody wafting out from afar, his limbs started to move gracefully. His hair swayed in the air with each elegant turn he made. The dress sprawled on the ground like a flower blossom on its own. Arthur gulped and stared intently as his lover danced and swept across the floor like a descended, pure angel.

Some petals landed on his sleek, black hair. For once, Arthur thought he was in heaven. This sinfully gorgeous nation was dancing, his petite body wiggling like a wingless peacock.

He would even say he was willing to spend the rest of his life just watching Yao dance, beautifully and flawlessly solely for him.

Maybe he did harbour some affection for him after all. That was how Arthur reassured himself.

When the music faded, Yao continued to dance.

It was until tears started trickling down Arthur's face that the ancient empire halted.

For so many years, he had gotten accustomed to solitude. It was true that he had intruded lots and lots of lands, colonized lots and lots of small nations. There was a gap, though, in his heart that could never be bridged regardless of the power he gained. In a fleeting moment, he saw America, his dearest colony. He had thought the young fellow to follow his province, stick around him forever. But Lord was he wrong; in spite of everything he did to claim what wasn't his, he was still forsaken and left alone in the end.

Just like how he used to be when he was a kid.

All alone. In this world. In darkness and filth. With no one to cling to.

He wished he had met Yao earlier. If he had, he would have been loved and cherished like his siblings. He would never have to live through all those years of isolation and pain. He wouldn't have become what he was then- a barbarian with ceaseless greed, a pirate with no integrity whatsoever, a pitiful savage craving for love and loyalty from his colonies which could never be genuine.

Why.

Why did he fall in love with this man? Why out of all nations, he had to be so ineluctably, deliriously, absurdly drawn to this one?

What was it that Yao had he could never have? Why was a fragile nation so powerful in his eyes?

How? Why?

"Parting is a sweet sorrow," Arthur muttered, tears stinging his eyes. He tried to keep his head low and avoid the other's glances.

"Without bitterness, nothing's ever sweet," Yao said, walking languidly towards the melancholic nation. He cupped Arthur's chin and wiped off the tears with his thumbs.

"Is this a mockery?" Yao smiled. "For someone who's claimed to be the greatest, tears sure are a sign of defeat, I guess?"

"Stay with me, Yao," Arthur growled, pulling the Chinese close to him. "Stay here with me."

"You know, the only other time I've ever danced for someone was millenniums ago," the Asian recalled. "And he reacted just like you. Suddenly getting all emotional and hugging me, saying he didn't want to leave but he had to. And you know what?"

Arthur shook his head, his face burrowing into Yao's dress.

"He never came back," Yao grinned, though tears kept oozing out of his amber orbs.

"There is no such thing as trust for us nations. For humans, maybe. For us, promises never work. They vanish just as fast as they're made. Arthur, a nation can dream, even if his wishes never come true. I'll still keep trying, even if the one who's left would never return."

"I will come back, I promise," Arthur assured, embracing the other nation firmly. "Once I settle my matters at home, I will sail back here. I will come hunting you down. You can't elude me. You can never escape from me. I will return. The Greatest Empire will never vanish."

"I…" Yao paused and slumped down on Arthur's lap. He caressed those drenched cheeks and with a smile, gently kissed the puckered lips. "I would wish that was true aru."

"I love you," Arthur purred.

"I know," said the Asian. "I always know."


	10. Chapter 10

The dream was so lucid he thought it was real.

Chasing dreams was so much like catching wind.

All the words left unsaid were concealed within his forlorn heart.

When Yao woke up, he was alone, on this colossal royal bed he had been sharing with another man for the past year. He couldn't decipher the feeling lingering in his dejected soul. He knew he was supposed to cry out in relief and happiness. Now that the British pirate was gone, his life could go back smoothly to normal.

And yet, happiness never occurred to him.

Instead, the only thing he felt was vacancy; the emptiness of the bed; the emptiness of his heart.

Arthur's hat was still there though, so was a lovely pendant he used to carry around his neck.

Yao slid out of the duvet slowly and tottered towards the table. He trembled as the breeze brushed against his naked body. He picked up the little trinket. It was a well-crafted golden locket that opened to reveal an engraved signature.

Arthur Kirkland.

Fair enough, he would remember that name for however many years to come.

Yao draped a robe around his body, not bothering to tie up his tangled hair before a knock came to his door.

"Come in."

The door crept open but Kiku didn't step in.

"Is he leaving?" the Japanese boy asked, his face as solemn as could be, though a beam of delight was hidden behind his deadpan expression.

"I believe so," Yao murmured and then frowned. He knew he probably should smile at Arthur's departure. To think that his course of enslavement was finally over and that barbarian was at last getting out of his life ought to be a beautiful gift. And yet, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't bring that triumphant grin to his face. He felt so bleak and inane as if part of him had gone missing.

The feeling was so familiar though.

When was the last time he had felt this way?

Oh yea…it was…it was when he left.

He remembered the shattering sound of his heart when he saw Romulus' back straying farther and farther into the distance.

He knew it was never an honorable thing to fall for another nation. Between them there was never such a thing called promise, or humanity, or boundary.

They were never meant to be subjective, judgmental and compassionate.

Feelings, emotions, sentiments…oh how they make one so feeble and sick.

"Nii-san?"

Tears cascaded down the Asian's cheeks as he pushed past his slightly agitated brother and bolted out of the chamber. He sprinted as fast as his bare feet could carry him. He stormed out of the hallway, the garden and eventually the palace. He ran and wailed, inwardly cursing and loathing himself for ever reacting so rash and irrational. He couldn't think anymore. All that flooded into his mind, filled his heart, conquered his head was none other than the image of this foreigner who had so atrociously plunged him into this current state of despair. He had made him feel for him and now he was abandoning him, tossing him away like a piece of junk.

What was left of his dignity then?

He wouldn't allow himself to be degraded so heartlessly.

"You bastard, I'll never forgive you. I will never forgive you!" Yao whimpered, his feet scraped from all the running. He managed to reach the port just in time to see the magnificent ship departing. Standing on board was a face he despised and yet loved so much.

The British was fazed, apparently, for he hadn't expected the Chinese man to care enough to bid him a farewell, if he could call that one.  
"Y-Yao?" He gasped, staring down at the whining nation standing at the pier with unkempt hair and a slovenly look.

He saw Yao's lips move but couldn't catch what he was saying. His eyes were fixated on those tears that soaked his bedraggled black curls.

The ship was sailing farther and farther away from the shore. Yao's figure grew smaller in Arthur's sight. Soon enough, all those gorgeous features became hardly distinct. He would have wished to cross the railing and leap into the ocean, swim back to the port and embrace that delicate figure.

But he couldn't.

He could only watch as the distance between them kept extending and finally going back to how it used to be before he even met him.

Yao collapsed to the ground, shivering. Tears…those damn tears…wouldn't stop dripping down his face.

He held the locket close to him. It glistened alongside the ring Arthur had put around his finger.

He had proposed to him.

Not as a nation.

But as a man.

He had said he wished to marry him; to take him as his bride; to make him his wife for all eternity.

He accepted the ring out of compulsion. He never gave it much though except the fact that Arthur was an extremely contradictory person. He never got rid of his habit of being vile towards someone he loved.

The British man was awfully sensitive, so sensitive that he had to veil all his inferiority through dominating and conquering others. Yao, of course, was well aware of this weakness of Arthur's. It hurt him just as much to know that the great empire could never be honest with his feelings.

"And you dare say you love me…if you love someone, you don't break them, you treasure them. If you love someone, you don't ditch them after messing them up…you stay with them!" Yao bawled, tears teeming down to his palms. "I hate you, Arthur Kirkland! I will never, ever forgive you! You big liar! And that's why I detest all of you Europeans! You're such big liars! YOU NEVER STOP LYING!"

Romulus said he would return.

Arthur also said he would.

Yao wouldn't believe any more lies. He was so exhausted of believing and keeping his faith in something that could never possibly come true.

"I hate you…I hate you so much…" Yao sobbed, curling up into a ball. "I will never forgive you…"

"Nii-san…"

Yao twitched at his brother's touch. Kiku knelt down and hugged the other boy tightly, rubbing his back with an aloof face.

"Kiku…" Yao wept. "He's…a liar…I hate him…I hate him…"

"It's okay now, nii-san. He isn't coming back. I'm here, with you," Kiku reassured, planting a light kiss on Yao's head.

"Kiku…it hurts…it isn't supposed to hurt…but it does…I don't know why aru…I'm confused…"

"Nii-san, are you…by any chance in love with him?" Kiku scowled.

"I don't know…I don't think…I don't know…Kiku…I really don't know…"

"Well, either way, he isn't coming back. You know how those Europeans are. They all do nothing but lie. Don't ever believe him, nii-san," the Japanese boy said, lifting his brother's chin tenderly and wiping off the tears with his sleeves. "It's over…everything's over. You won't ever see him again and he will never be able to take you anymore. Think of it as a nightmare, nii-san. And now it's ended."

"I'm scared, Kiku…I don't know why…but I feel so empty…so insecure…it's like a part of me has gone missing…it hurts as much as when Romulus left me…Why did they all take advantages of me and then abandon me? Am I nothing but a tool for them to vent their desires on? I…I'm a man too! I feel! I can feel! Even if I'm a nation…even if I'm old…this pain never stops…it never stops! It keeps coming back and strangling me…Why do they all trample on me…swat me like a fly…I've never done anything to provoke them in the first place! All I want is for me and you to live all in peace…so why…is it wrong to wish for something so simple? Is it? Am I wrong? Kiku, say…is your nii-san wrong?"

"No…absolutely not, nii-san. You're right. You know, this is what I've been telling you. If we Asians do not grow stronger, we will never stand a chance against those Westerners. That is why I'm saying, you cannot submit to any one of them. Never ever again. They would only exploit you more, take you for granted before dumping you. This is what they do best. They seize and never negotiate. They claim and never return. You understand it now, don't you?"

"Kiku…you've…you've changed a lot….so much I don't think I recognize you anymore…" Yao wheezed, leaning against his sibling tiredly. "You sound…so mature…"

"I'm a grown-up now, nii-san. I'm so much stronger than when you first found me. I can take care of myself." Kiku said, scooping up the Chinese boy with no ado.

"I see…yes…you're really no longer a child…" Yao echoed, burying his face into Japan's shoulder as he carried him back to their residence. "Don't worry, nii-san. If another Western nation ever appears again, I will handle them for you."

"Uh…" Yao hummed, dozing off in Kiku's embrace.

The younger nation brought his brother back to the chamber and laid him down on his bed. Brushing strands of drenched hair off Yao's face, Kiku crawled over and straddled the fatigued body. He ogled the snoozing male for a while before bending down to kiss him.

"You know, nii-san, I really hate it when those filthy hands touch you. If I had been stronger, I would have chopped off his head with a katana," the young nation said nonchalantly. "This body of yours is supposed to be mine. And yet, you let him taint you. You even shed your precious tears for him. That, I would never forgive. Both you and Arthur are hypocrites. But that doesn't matter now, does it? He's left. In all honesty, I am so glad he's left you. Because now that the major eyesore is gone, you're all mine again."

The Japanese boy chuckled and slouched down next to Yao.

"This unblemished face, this vulnerable body, this eternal soul; they all should have belonged to me long ago, nii-san," Kiku grinned victoriously for the first time. "If you ever let any barbarians sully you again, I guarantee you, I won't go easy on you again. Do not expect me to pat your head when you're down, lend you a shoulder when you're thrust aside like a piece of garbage. Only I'm noble enough to love a used good like you. Right?"

The boy drew the velvet curtains and covered their bodies with the duvet. Giving the older nation another peck on the lips, he smiled. "Good night, nii-san."

**oOo**

When Yao regained his consciousness, it was already dusk. He grunted and propped himself up with his elbows, noticing a rare figure snuggling up against him. He gasped at the sight of Kiku clinging to him. It was almost impossible for the Japanese boy to share a bed with him. He had always been…exceptionally independent.

Yao smiled a little and stroked his younger brother's face. The youth was tremendous. And yes, he could tell now from such closeness between them. Kiku had been developing so fast he was no longer considered a kid. He was all grown up now. In one year's progress, he had become a full-fledged, thriving nation with all those efforts he had made.

Yao wasn't sure whether to feel soothed or disappointed. He would love to pamper Kiku like he used to. The boy had always been a bit introverted and reserved. Now that he was an adult, it would definitely be more challenging to make him open up his heart.

It never bothered Yao though. He would love the way his siblings were regardless of their traits and imperfections. He always knew deep down, Kiku had an inferno burning inside his heart.

"Nii-san?" Kiku opened his eyes and gawked at Yao.

"Sorry, aru. Did I wake you?"

"No." The boy shook his head and sat up. "Are you feeling well?"

"Yes, aru. Much better. 謝謝你, Kiku. You've always been there for me even though you never speak much to me. I always know that you care." Yao smiled. "I'm always grateful to have found you in the bamboo forest that day. You're a gift to me, Kiku. Always."

The Chinese boy tittered and got off their bed. He strode towards the mirror and started fixing his disheveled hair. "Aiya, I look like a mess."

"You look alright to me," Kiku muttered.

"I will go check on Mei and Yong Soo. I haven't seen them all day," Yao giggled after he tied up his hair in a typical bun. "And then, we'll have dinner together like before. I will cook you lots and lots of wonderful dishes!"

Yao scrambled out of the room joyously, rendering the other boy in silence.

"I wonder if you heard what I said," Kiku whispered. "You probably wouldn't say the same if you know how I've been thinking of you, nii-san."

The Asian family gathered about the gigantic, round table and ate dinner together the way they used to. Both Mei and Yong Soo went hyperactive upon hearing that Arthur was gone. They were simply pleased because they were never fond of that British pirate, who had obviously snatched their respectable brother away from them.

Kiku kept the pleasure to himself, along with years of passion that had been accumulating within his heart.

He wondered if Yao ever found out the way he stared at him inappropriately.

He wouldn't have called Yao "brother" if the Chinese man hadn't been so insistent.

He had never truly viewed Yao as his brother because, well, brothers wouldn't fall in love with each other, right?

He would rather be perceived as a potential lover than a sibling. He felt enraged whenever some random European butted in and claimed China as their lover. Geez, he, Kiku Honda, had been with Yao for longer than any one of those savages and yet he was only qualified to be a brother? That was unfair. So unfair!

He ought to be the one making Yao moan every night, kissing him until he was out of breath and filling him with his essence.

_**Thud!** _

A chair toppled over. Yao coughed, his chopsticks falling to the ground.

"Aniki!"

"哥哥!"

Everyone turned to gape at Yao, who was shuddering and coughing.

"Wh-What's-"

The Chinese man scooted out of the room and towards the garden where he spotted a wooden bucket. He grabbed it instantly and started vomiting.

"Nii-san!" His siblings chased after him and stopped once they saw him leaning against a bucket and puking incessantly.

"What's the matter, 哥哥?" Mei cried, almost on the verge of tears.

"Aniki! Did something choke you? What's it?"

"Nii-san?"

"I…I'm okay…" Yao panted, putting down the bucket calmly. "I'm sorry you have to see this…I just…I just suddenly felt sick."

"是生病了嗎, 哥哥?" (*Are you sick, brother?)

"M-Maybe…" Yao smiled faintly, wiping his mouth awkwardly. "I will be fine…You three should go back and continue eating."

"You aren't going back with us? Aniki?"

"I…I guess not…I…I've lost my appetite I'm afraid," Yao coughed and sighed. "This is weird. It's never happened before unless there's a disaster or social unrest…Why the illness all of a sudden…"

The Chinese man wondered and got back up to his feet torpidly.

"Kiku, why aren't you going back with the other two?" Yao asked when he saw the Japanese boy staying on his original spot.

"Nii-san, I need to talk to you."


	11. Chapter 11

The deck reeked of sweat and alcohol. Arthur stooped slothfully against the wall. Foul stench of dust and sea water filled his nostrils. Nights of insomnia haunted him and he found it increasingly demanding to just close his eyes without having remnants of woeful memories attacking him. Things would get better, or so he deemed.

It had been days since he boarded and every single night, he would drown himself in interminable drinks and would never stop until he went gibberish and delirious. In his drunken state, he would start rambling as delusions came to him. All those images he hallucinated tasted of beautiful, exotic flavor. They reminded him of the time he spent with the Chinese man. When he did manage to slumber for an hour or two, he would see Yao's face in his dreams. It was the face drenched in tears that punctured his heart. There was no turning back; no way to atone for what he had sinned. He didn't think Yao would actually cry at his departure. He didn't even think he would come to see him.

_Does it mean he has finally reciprocated his feelings?_

He loved him, so deeply and irreversibly.

But he was a nation of grave pride. He had so many onuses to fulfill.

After weeks of sailing back to his homeland, Arthur finally pulled himself together to meet his beloved colony. America was the first among all he visited, also being the reason why he had left China so urgently.

He hadn't been dropping by for a year and it was almost predictable that the young boy would throw a tantrum. He was an extremely difficult child to begin with, though he was also the source of Arthur's immense pride. He loved and cared for the kid profusely, almost to a point of pampering and caging him for his own.

"ARRRRRRRRRTTTTIEEEE!"

Arthur gasped at the earsplitting squeal that reverberated across the entire meadow. The cattle probably got all startled with that eruption of noise.

All his sorrow drifted away when he caught sight of the sapphire-eyed blond. He raced towards the small figure and scooped him up gingerly as though he was a brittle doll. He hugged the child greedily and sniffed in the irreplaceable scent he had missed for so long.

"You finally came to see me!" A beam of ecstasy filled Alfred's face as he hugged his mentor back.

"Yes, it's been a while, Al," Arthur smiled elatedly. "Seriously, are you a fool? You scared me to death, America! Who would fall off cliff chasing an eagle?"

The British yelped apprehensively, examining the healed wounds on Alfred's limbs. The younger boy pouted and blushed sheepishly. "It's all your fault, Artie! You didn't come to see me at all! I got lonely and bored~ And so I went out to catch some butterflies. Wowwww you gotta see those awesome birds! They're so beautiful! Seeing them fly so freely in the sky totally makes me happy! I wanna catch them yea~"

"Silly child!" Arthur grunted and smacked the kid upside the head. "You don't run off from the mansion again, okay? Only imbeciles would go near the cliff and fall catching butterflies! I expect you to have greater wisdom than that, Al! And don't ever gallivant again, got it?"

"But there's nothin' to play with! It's soooooooooooooooo boring," Alfred croaked, tugging the other nation's hair grudgingly. "I hate to stay indoors. I want fun, Artie!"

"For God's sake, stop calling me Artie! Now here, I'm back from my trip. And I've always brought you plenty of souvenirs. Satisfied?" Arthur smirked, holding the child close to him as he strutted back to their dwelling.

"Gifts! Really? How many of them? What're they?! Wow! I'd love to see them! Where're they? Any awesome food? Any awesome trinkets? Any awesome clothes? Any-"

"Okay, okay, stop yelling, Al! We'll unpack once we get home. You'll find everything you want I'm sure!"

The British man giggled and ruffled Alfred's hair. Once they got back into their mansion, Arthur ordered his servants to prepare dinner and unpack everything. After taking a warm, comfortable bath with his little colony, they sat about the table savoring the delectable cuisine served for them.

"Come here, little dullard. Let me hold you," Arthur invited, holding out his arms to the cumbersome child. With sauce plastered all over his face, Alfred leapt onto the other nation's lap and chortled happily.  
"Look at yourself! So clumsy. You must have gotten into a lot of trouble when I wasn't around, right?" The British man grabbed a napkin and started rubbing the child's mouth.

"Nah!" Alfred snorted. "I don't get into trouble, Artie!"

"Oh yes, you do. You do it all the time." Arthur rolled his eyes and chuckled. "I'll be asking the governess for your learning progress. If she reported any misbehavior from you, you're so grounded."

"That's so unfair! You left me alone here all this time! I don't like that stupid governess at all!"

"Watch your mouth, Al! Don't call her stupid! She's your teacher!"

"She ain't good at all. She's stupid~ I would rather have you tutor me instead!"

"Right," Arthur sighed and rubbed his temples. "I guess I had better keep an eye on you from now on. What's happened to all those manners and etiquettes I've taught you? All vanished without a trace!"

"Tada~"

"Just…finish your meal and we'll unwrap your presents."

"Okie!"

"It's 'okay'."

As they finished their meal, the British started tucking his colony to bed. He showed him everything he had got from China, of course, including all those exquisite antiques he had extorted, all those tea leaves he had traded with measly dollars and all those piles of fine silk he had snatched from Yao.

"Have a touch on it, Al."

The kid blinked curiously at the shimmering silk and stroked it, feeling impressed at the smoothness. "I'll sew you a doll and make you some clothes out of this. What do you say?"

"Yay! It'd be awesome, Artie!" Alfred grinned cherubically and hugged the man he perceived as a father-figure. The British smiled and lay down with the boy.

"Did you get to see many many awesome things?"

"Yes, I did."

"What are they?"

"I've been to a country, Al."

"A country! Is it our new friend? Am I getting a brother? Is it beautiful like me?"

"Oh, he's beautiful. Very beautiful, indeed. But nope, he is much older than you. In fact, he's even older than me, haha." Arthur cooed, patting the boy's back to lull him to sleep.

"Beautiful…eh? Is he Artie's new colony?"

"No, no, I told you, he's an ancient empire. He's got a very big land too. And he's an Asian."

"An…Asian?"

"Yes, you know, someone with black hair and brown eyes?"

"Wow…I don't think I've seen anyone like that!"

"He's a very unique nation, Al," Arthur smiled indulgently, shutting his eyes to reminisce about Yao's appearance. "He's artistic, graceful and unfathomably gorgeous. He's also a very solicitous, loving person."

"He sounds awesome!" Alfred exclaimed. "I'd love to meet him too, Artie! Is he coming along with you? What's his name? I'd love to sail around the world and meet awesome people like him! It'd be so much fun!"

"Don't be silly," Arthur tittered. "He isn't coming with us. He'll stay where he belongs to. But sure enough, we'll meet again. And perhaps someday, you'll meet him, too. And also his siblings."

"He's got brothers and sisters?! Are they all like me?"

"They're around your age. And yes, they are pretty adorable, much like you." Arthur sniggered. "Now, let's go to sleep, Al."

"Will ya miss him? What's his name?"

"He's called China," Arthur smiled, for once, feeling genuinely exhausted after his extraordinary voyage. "And…yes…I'll never stop missing him."

"Good nigh' Artie!" Alfred snickered and kissed the British's cheek swiftly before snuggling up against him. "I hope you'll dream of that awesome guy tonight!"

"Night…Al..." Arthur trailed off, his mind fading into his own realm of dreams.

**oOo**

The rain was pouring down. Bolts of lightning painted the sky with shades of menacing scarlet. Yao shuddered at the frigidity, caressing the lump on his abdomen under his duvet. It was starting to grow more explicit, though he could still hide it within some loose robes.

The first time he had it, his belly never looked obvious at all. It gave him a shock when he realized that he was pregnant with Afonso's child. Nations' bodies were always incomprehensible. How they were programmed, shaped and how they functioned were never revealed to the outsiders. A seed would sprout as long as two joined nations had the will to produce a child. Sometimes, those born were small islands; some ports; some states; some provinces. Some though, could be as formidable as a country. It was all up to the ones that created them.

Yao wondered what would have become of this child twirling inside his tummy. He could feel his life force. It was so strong and soothing. He could hear his breath and feel his caress against his flesh. It was a child carrying a faint fragrance he had grown so used to. It was…his seed.

"Nii-san!" Kiku yapped as Yao whined and made an abrupt turn on his bed, puking directly into the bucket placed on the ground.

"Are you…alright?" Kiku asked, gently patting the other nation's back.

"Y-yea…yes….I am…" Yao frowned.

No, he was not alright at all.

It was…coming out.

Normally, considering they were different from humans, it never took them ten months. Everything was dependent on their own wishes. There were children who could never be born when the two nations' determination died out. There were children who could see the light within weeks.

The pain was intensifying. He knew he couldn't hold it in much longer. Yao whimpered and flopped back down on his bed, his hair soaked in his sweat as he strove to relieve the pain.

"Nii-san! What's the matter?"

"It's…It's coming out…" Yao panted, already feeling how tenacious the child was as he prodded his entrance, demanding to be out.

"AAhhhhh…."

His abdomen throbbed. A hand clasped his promptly. He sobbed and leaned against Kiku as he tried to get rid of the being inside his body. With a stifled shriek and a hit of searing pain, a crack of wail soon filled his ears. A newborn slid out of him fluidly, with a voice so loud that could wake the night.

"Aniki!"

"哥哥!"

The door was banged repeatedly when his siblings arrived to investigate the commotion.

"N-No…don't come in!" Yao sniveled, looking at Kiku with imploring gaze. "Please…don't let them in."

Kiku bit his lips grimly and got up from the bedside. He dashed to the door and opened it.

"Kiku! What's going on? What's happening to aniki?" Yong Soo cried, with Mei grasping his hand anxiously.

"Nii-san has a stomachache. He'll be alright. Please go back to your chambers."

"Can I see哥哥? I want to see him!"

"No, I will take care of nii-san. He doesn't want you to get all worried about him. He's fine now. He needs some rest. Go back now."

"But Kiku…"

"Go." The Japanese boy commended with an authoritative glare. The two younger children gulped and swung their backs.

"Kiku…" Yao cooed, cradling the bundle in his hands.

Kiku spun around and scowled. He darted towards his brother and seized the infant ruthlessly.

"Kiku! What're you doing!"

"This child…this is his seed, isn't it?" the Japanese boy hollered, his eyes brimming with tears. "HE RAPED AND IMPREGNANTED YOU! THAT BASTARD!"

"Kiku! Give it back to me!" Yao cried, stretching out his arms to reach for the baby.

"No, I will not!" Kiku bawled, petrifying the other nation.

For a moment, Yao was lost for words. He had never seen his younger sibling this flustered and…hysterical.

_What's happening?_

"Kiku! NO!"

The Japanese boy sprinted out of the room in a flash. Yao cried and rolled off his bed, chasing desperately after the boy who had just stolen his newborn.

"Kiku! Stop! Please!" Yao wailed as he scuttled after Kiku. The Japanese boy ran and ran, eventually stopping at a cliff miles away their palace.

"Kiku!" Yao's voice from the distance echoed around him. Fueled with fury, he glared down at the raven-haired newborn. He bore so much resemblance to Yao. In fact, he looked like a miniature of him. Everything about the child; his hair; his eyes; his ashen face; his slimy skin; his…wait…his brows…they were something else. They weren't an inheritance from Yao. It was…

"Damn it!" Kiku growled as the image of Arthur flashed across his mind. No way, he would never allow such reprehensible being to exist in this world.

"Kiku! Don't!"

The boy hoisted up the whimpering newborn and without another word, released it from his grip.

"NO!" Yao cried and rushed to save his child, only to find himself tripping over a root and in a minute, descending in the air.

"Nii-san!"

He could hear Kiku screech frantically after him, collapsing to the ground with a wailing face.

There was not much Yao could see, except the tiny bundle in his arms that he had managed to save in the last second. There was no way he would let this angelic creature perish without experiencing the beauty of life.

He was plummeting, trails of blood still leaking from his lower body. He felt weak; yet strong at the same time. He felt so proud to have protected his child.

He landed on the bottom of the cliff. His bones fractured. He felt his ankles sprained and his knees twisted when they struck the branches.

The pain was unendurable but relief remained as he ogled the infant in his embrace.

The little fellow had opened his eyes and gawked back at him, his amber orbs gleaming full of light and hope.

In addition to those terribly familiar brows, he could detect something else from the boy.

It was…..an aroma. A painfully sweet fragrance that altogether made his existence more precious than any other's.

When Macau was born, he had never felt such urge to shield and love him.

But this one was different.

Yao could sense it. It was his one and only hope to carry on without Arthur's presence.

"O-Oh…my…boy…you…you smell…so sweet," Yao smiled and hugged the child affectionately, "you're so beautiful…..this aroma…this beauty…I'll…I'll call you…香…香港…. 好不好?"

It was as if the child could answer him.

When the first laughter escaped those rosy lips, Yao smiled in tears. He kissed the newborn gleefully and zonked out.

**oOo**

When Yao woke up again, he was surrounded by light; light that glinted so brightly it blinded his eyes. He grunted, feeling a tender touch on his cheek tickle him.

His eyes darted immediately towards a stunning face.

So…it wasn't a dream after all.

"Aniki!"

"哥哥!"

Yong Soo and Mei cried simultaneously, embracing their brother once they saw him snap open his eyes.

"Uh…" Yao moaned at the twinge in his limbs, though he must admit his wounds had healed substantially overnight. Being a nation was a privilege after all. His injuries were severe but he only felt like having a hangover.

"We're so worried, aniki! We thought you might die!" Yong Soo wailed, always being the exaggerative one.

"Stop saying things like that, Soo!" Mei punched the boy lightly and hugged Yao. "哥哥! We're so glad you're awake. How do you feel?"

Yao sat up slowly and reassured his two siblings. "I'm alright aru."

"What happened? When Kiku brought you back, you had blood all over you! You had broken ribs and legs!"

Yao frowned, catching the sight of Kiku sitting remorsefully in one corner.

"And this baby! Who's he? Why were you holding him!"

"I found him near the cliff," Yao lied. "Isn't he beautiful?"

"He…is he…a human?"

"No," Yao smiled. "He's not. He was there all alone so I decided to take him in but I tripped. Careless was I, aru. I think I fell off the cliff."

"Oh! That's horrible!" Mei blubbered.

"But I'm alright now. I'm sorry to have worried you all."

"Aniki! Do you need some water?"

"Yes, please," Yao nodded. "Thank you, Yong Soo."

"So…is he going to live with us from now on?"

"Of course. He's now your new brother, Mei," Yao said. "His name is 香港."

"香港…" Mei repeated, poking the newborn's cheek inquisitively. "It sounds cool! Does he have a human name?"

"Oh…that…I haven't thought of one yet…" Yao giggled, planting a soft kiss on Mei's forehead. "Why don't you and Yong Soo go make up one for him? I'd love you two to grant him a human name."

"What? Really? You'd let us do that?!" Yong Soo blinked in surprise, almost dropping the cup of water.

"Yes," Yao chukcled more and took a sip of his warm water. "Tell me once you make a decision. And don't bicker over it, okay?"

"Yepy!"

The two children stood up friskily and scampered out of the room.

A moment of silence took the reign as Yao exchanged a glance with Kiku. The Japanese boy kept his head down, his eyes twitching in wetness.

"Kiku…" Yao murmured. "Come here."

The younger boy stood up from his mat quietly and tramped towards the injured nation.

"Sit."

"Nii-san."

"Sit."

Kiku sighed and did as told, still keeping his eyes on the ground.

"Look at me."

"Nii-san…gomenasai," Kiku apologized, tears welling up in his eyes. "Gomenasai…gomenasai…I'm so sorry…" he reiterated and started sobbing uncontrollably.

"Kiku…don't," Yao wept and cuddled the boy gently. "It's okay."

"No, it's not. I got rash. I did something unpardonable. I hurt you, nii-san. Gomenasai! Please, hit me if you're mad!"

"I'm not mad, Kiku. I'll never be mad at you," Yao sighed. "I just…want to know the reason aru."

"Because…I don't understand it, nii-san. Why? Why are you keeping this dirty child? Why?" Kiku grumbled, pointing at the newborn furiously. "Don't you hate Arthur? Shouldn't you hate his child? Why did you let him impregnate you? Why?"

"Kiku, I…don't know," Yao admitted bitterly. "And yes, I ought to hate Arthur very much but…but…surprisingly I don't hate him…If what you've done is out of your concern for me, I will forgive you, Kiku. But remember, the child is innocent. This one is different. He's not like Macau. I can just feel it. Even though Arthur is his father, I can't bring myself to abandon him. You know I can never despise any children, right?"

"But he's…he's not one of us! He's got that barbarian's brows! He's got his genes! His blood…his inheritance."

"Yes, but he's got my traits too, Kiku. If you hate him, that means you hate me…" Yao countered. "And it will make me very sad, you know."

"I don't hate you, nii-san. I will never hate you."

"Then, promise me, even if you don't like 香港, don't be too harsh on him, okay?" Yao pleaded. "Treat him like your brother. Ignore that fact that he's Arthur's child. He's my son, Kiku. So don't hate him, please? Don't hurt him because when you do, you hurt me too."

"I…"

"Kiku, you're the most precious brother to me. I can't lose you. Don't leave me, please."

The Japanese boy finally nodded and buried himself ruefully in the other nation's embrace.

He could never confess to Yao.

Neither could he bring himself to slay the abhorrent child.

"Here, hold him. He doesn't look so bad, does he?" Yao handed his son to Kiku. The Japanese boy was nonplussed at first but soon relaxed upon seeing the calm, dazzling face that looked so similar to Yao's.

Certainly, 香港 looked a lot more like Yao than Arthur, which was, in Kiku's opinion, a big relief.

And thus, he had decided not to detest the child, even if he was the seed of that British Empire.

"Kiku, nothing's ever changed. Now that Arthur's gone, we'll go back to how things used to be," Yao smiled optimistically. "I'll spend every day with you all. And this new fellow will join our wonderful family, right?"

"Yes, nii-san."

At once, Kiku's face lit up. The idea sounded appealing to him. He could condone everything. He could ignore the fact that this aromatic child carried sinister blood in his veins. He could forget what that pirate had done to his brother. Nothing mattered as long as they were together and as long as his nii-san still belonged to him.

"That's my boy," Yao grinned and kissed Japan on his head.

"Kaoru."

"Huh?"

"Kaoru…" Kiku hummed, rocking the infant slowly in his arms. "I'll call him Kaoru...meaning 'fragrant'…"

"This…is nice," Yao smiled wildly just as his two other siblings busted into the room jubilantly.

"We've decided!" Mei cried joyously as Yong Soo clapped his hands. "The human name for the child will be 嘉龍! 王嘉龍!"

"王嘉龍…?"

"Yes! He'll have your surname, aniki! And there'll be a 'dragon' in his name!"

"He'll grow to be a strong boy! Mighty as a dragon!"

"Wow…that sounds great," Yao smiled, inviting the other two for a little group hug.

"I'm blessed to have you all with me. Mei, Yong Soo and Kiku…thank you. Thank you so much for giving the child beautiful names. I love you."

"We love you too," the three replied at the same time. "Always."

**oOo**

And so, the harbour renowned for his unique, enticing fragrance was born.

香港, known as Hong Kong in English, became part of this ancient Asian family.

Yao reared and fended him as his own son.

He taught and cultivated him like he did to his dearest siblings.

The boy grew up with distinctive traits and mingled well with the other four.

It was not until two centuries later that Arthur showed up at Yao's port once more.

When the two nations stumbled upon each other again, it would be another legendary tale of their bittersweet love.


End file.
